In My Blood
by Isfelvic
Summary: Bella and Joshwe were normal until a few weeks ago. After the accident, they still had to move to Forks. Forks, where they meet two strange groups of teens. What happens next? Well I gues you'll have to read to know. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**[AN: My second Twilight fic. Hope you like it. And for anyone who's mad about my last story and making Alice serious...trust me when I say...Love makes you do the wacky! Even act serious when you're usually not. But I will try and keep her in character. Okay? =]**

* * *

I had known my little brother and I were leaving home. I had known for over a week now and it was still hard to accept.

My little brother Joshwe was having an easier time with it than me. He was fourteen and just going into the eighth grade. The school where we would go had grades from 7-12.

Joshwe and I had different looks all together. He had dirty blonde hair, I had dark brown hair. He had hazel eyes, I had dark brown eyes.

I guess the fact about daughters looking like their fathers, and sons looking like their mothers was true.

Joshwe had come with me to get some kind of keepsake from Phoenix. He was built for sports and being active. I really wasn't, but I guess I could be a good runner if I tried.

"…Ella, the only thing out here is cacti."

"It's cactus."

"It's cacti."

"It's cactus."

"Whatever, they all look the same to me, just different in size." Joshwe crossed his arms and looked across the desert plains.

We always had silly little tiffs like this. But he always let me win, he hated arguments. I guess because mom and dad argued all the time when they were at the end of their marriage.

"We'll get a cacti then." I walked up the small hill to stand behind him. He smiled as I used his term for the desert 'flower'.

"Alrighty!" He uncrossed his arms and marched forward goofily. I laughed with him and followed.

Joshwe and I were going to live with our dad, Charlie. I think that part of the tear between mom and him was our fault. We had both preferred the company of our mom more. But that's also because Charlie was kind of a loner. He just wanted us to stay home…and mom wasn't going to have that.

I was happy when we finally found a cactus that was small and would fit in the small pot I'd brought with me. It had a small pink flower sitting on top of it.

"Uh-oh." I looked up at Josh.

"What is it?"

He pointed to a large black cloud creeping closer. "Looks pretty bad…and we're miles from home." Joshwe stood and glanced around. "There are some trees there. Let's hide out and home we're lucky."

I followed Josh to the small thicket of trees. It was about the size of a small city block. They dotted the are, but this was the closest.

We ducked into the shade as the first roll of thunder echoed over the plains. We hid under a thick tree. Just in time too, rain pelted the ground around the trees large branches.

"…Now we wait?" Josh looked over at me.

I nodded. "We wait."

Half an hour later it was still pouring. It was now so dark everything seemed to be grey. Just different shades of grey. And I couldn't see beyond the thick curtain of rain feet before us.

"…Ella?"

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

"All I can hear is the rain and you."

"Then just listen."

I looked over at Joshwe. He was crouched, peering around the tree. "Listen to what?"

"Shhh!" He looked back at me, finger over closed lips.

I sighed and listened. I really wasn't expecting to hear anything, but then I heard something snap. Joshwe thumped down beside me. "See? Something's out there." He was whispering frantically.

I could hear the footsteps now. They were heavy and getting closer. And I could tell there was more than one of…whatever was out there. I pulled Joshwe closer.

"…Ella…" I shushed him.

Why wasn't this storm gone yet! So much for lucky.

Something thudded down in front of us. Well to be more accurate…two something's.

The last thing I saw were two pairs of green eyes. Then everything went black.

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing I registered. That I was in an incredible amount of pain. I cracked my eyes open and all I saw was white.

"…Am I dead?" I whispered.

A gasp and footsteps. I saw my mother's face. "Mom?"

She looked relieved. "Oh sweetie, thank god you're alright. They thought you wouldn't wake up for a while there."

I swallowed, it felt like my insides were covered in cotton. "Joshwe?"

She nodded her head to the side. "He was in pretty much the same shape. I looked at the bed beside me.

Never had I seen Joshwe look so small.

The side of him I could see looked bad enough. His eye was blackened, there were stitches in his cheek where large gashes had obviously ripped open the skin, his arm was strapped to his chest in a sling. I saw more stitches on his neck, sealing more large cuts.

"After the storm Phil called the police and we found you about an hour later. They said it looked like you were mauled and lucky to be alive."

Yeah…that's us…real lucky.

* * *

A week later we headed off to Charlie's. The doctor was surprised that Josh and I were healing so quickly.

Now…all we had were angry red scratches and some small bruises.

Charlie's place was only a two bedroom house. So that mean Joshwe and I had to share a room. We were used to it. Charlie was used to living alone, with only a guest bedroom. I didn't mind sharing with Joshwe, he was pretty mature for his age.

"So…you two got attacked last week…and now you're fine?" Charlie preferred to be quiet, but I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah it's totally weird. But no worries, we're all good." Joshwe flashed two thumbs up in the rearview mirror.

"You grew your hair out?" Charlie glanced back at him then back at the road.

"Uh…no, I cut it since the last time I saw you…like…ten times." Josh's hair was now just above his shoulders.

"Oh well…that's uh…nice."

The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence.

Charlie showed us our room. It wasn't very big, but it was alright.

My half of the room was purple and his half was blue. Trust Charlie to think that genders had to have specific colors.

Later Jacob and his dad Billy Black showed up. I got a truck. Some work and it would be great. Joshwe wanted to ride in the bed of the truck.

I didn't get that much sleep. It felt like my blood was boiling. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table: 3:24

I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. I had tossed off my shirt a long time ago. But I still felt like I was burning up. "Joshie?"

"Yeah?" I knew he was awake. I had heard him tossing and turning when I wasn't.

"What do you feel like?"

I heard him huff. "Like I'm on fire." He mumbled.

"Me too." I slid out of bed and opened the window. The cool air felt amazing on my burning skin. I sighed. "…Back to bed."

I slept, but fitfully.

Even in my sleep it felt like something was in my blood. Making me burn from the inside out.

* * *

Joshwe and I didn't say anything on the road to school. The burning was gone now, but I still remembered the feeling.

It was painful, but not. It was like being shut in a small room with no windows when it was over 90 degrees outside. Like your skin could melt off, but not painfully. It's confusing.

The only classes I had with Joshwe were my study halls, lunch, and gym. We hopped out of the truck, someone commenting on it, but I ignored it and headed inside with Joshwe.

We met Erik, who seemed pretty nice. He offered to be out tour guide and I accepted.

Joshwe was always better at gym. He was athletic, I wasn't. So when he was able to play volleyball with the girls he hit the ball for me.

The last one he hit went off course and hit some guy in the back of the head. "Oh…man I'm sorry." Josh jogged over to get the ball. "Total accident, it won't happen again."

The guy picked up the volleyball and tossed it to him. "No big deal. Hey you're one of the new kids right?" Josh nodded. "Nice to meet cha. I'm Mike, you're Joshua?"

I smiled as Josh shook his head. "It's Joshwe. Josh with W-E at the end. Like Josh-way I guess. Anyway sorry about the thump on the head. Talk to ya later."

Mike nodded and seemed to notice me. He walked over with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey…I'm Mike."

Something told me he was the kind of guy that couldn't really take a hint so I smiled and nodded. "So I've heard."

"You're Isabella right?"

"Just Bella." I hated Isabella…it just…didn't seem right for me.

"Hey, her brother has a wicked spike right?" I looked over. There was a girl with blondish hair and a fake grin plastered on her face. The look on the girls face told me everything I needed to know about her: sheep.

"Oh I'm Jessica. You and your little brother are from Arizona, right?"

I nodded mutely.

"Aren't people from around there supposed to be like…really tan." That bitch. She was trying to sneak out jabs at me. I didn't like her already.

"I guess. But…maybe that's why they kicked me out." I mumbled and looked around for Josh.

Mike and Jessica laughed. "That's so funny." I heard Jessica mumble. I spotted Joshwe and went over to him.

"What was that about?" He glanced at me and he set the ball.

"Just meeting new people." I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Always a good thing." He turned and smiled at me.

"I don't think so, that Jessica girl seems like a real sheep." I made sure nobody was close enough to hear.

"The girl with the to big grin plastered on her face and the dumb laugh that tries to take credit for every good idea?" He smirked back at me as he hit the ball.

"You've met her?"

"I bumped into her on my way to math. And passed her on my way to a few other classes. Her name is Jessica right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, total sheep."

I laughed lightly and stood back as Joshwe took my place in gym.

* * *

Lunch…it was the best and worst time of the first day. You could eat whatever you wanted…but it was where you sat that mattered I guess.

Lucky Mike came along and showed us. Although Jessica was there…so how lucky was that? Erik was there now too.

We met Angela a few minutes after.

Angela seemed nice…so why was she hanging around Jessica?

"You're not gunna run anything in the school papers about us are you?" Joshwe spoke up.

Angela looked at him. "Not if you're really uncomfortable with it."

"I kinda am. But…have you tried anything else for the front page? Like…the mysteries of Forks High?"

"There are no mysteries here." Angela smiled kindly at him. She was really nice.

Joshwe got a goofy look on his face and pointed at Angela. "Every school has a mystery….one. All you gotta do is dig around a little. I'll even help you if you wanna see if I'm right or not."

Angela chuckled. "You are so on."

"Alright. We start next Monday morning then?"

"You bet. Get here half an hour earlier. The school is open a while before hours to help students finish their work or get help. We can check out the library."

Joshwe nodded. "I know I'm right."

"We'll see." Angela smiled and looked over at me.

"So how's your day been so far?"

I thought of a good word. "It's been…interesting."

She smiled and chuckled. "I can imagine. Some people who just start out here have some really crazy stories to tell about their first days."

Joshwe crushed his milk carton in his hand. "Like what?"

I glanced around. Jessica had gone off somewhere, along with Erik and Mike. Well…Mike had chased one of his friends outside. Erik may have gone off to do something with the paper. Jessica had just vanished, though I didn't really care.

I sighed and looked around again. I saw two different groups of kids walking towards the lunchroom door. Both groups were all equally attractive.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly.

Angela looked over her shoulder. "Oh, those are the Cullen's. And the Leon's. They both transferred here sometime last year. The Cullen's from Alaska and the Leon's from China."


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy the second chapter and review please. The chapters will get longer eventually. I'm just trying to bring you guys into it slowly.]**

* * *

The Cullen's and the Leon's huh? Interesting last names. Though I thought Leon was an American last name, they don't look Asian to me. But who knows, right?

The Leon's walked in first. There were four of them.

"The short on in the front is Ai. He's the youngest but kinda the leader I guess." Angela began explaining who was who.

Ai, had short brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a headband. I noticed they all had the same uniform on. grey vests and jackets with black pants or shorts. Ai, glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"He's like twelve and in seventh grade I think." Angela went on. "The one behind him is Cheng. He doesn't talk much but he's nice. His name is spelled kinda how it sounds. C-H-E-N-G."

Cheng, had dirty blonde hair like Joshwe, but it looked messy, his eyes were a blue/grey color. He didn't have a headband on like Ai. He glanced at me and gave me an awkward smile.

"He's seventeen and a Sophomore." I wasn't surprised Angela knew so much. To be on the newspaper team you had to be able to get information from anywhere on anyone. "The one after him is Gen. He's in our year."

Gen, had red hair, something I didn't know any Asian's had. The world is full of surprises I guess. His eyes were crystal blue and green. He was tall and muscular. The look on his face made him seem like he'd be a pretty nice guy, maybe.

"He talks to you, but only if you talk first. He's really funny sometimes." Angela smiled over at me. "The last one is Huan. He's really nice, but really shy too. He writes poems for the paper, but only Erik and I know. Or we did until I just told you." She laughed, I smiled.

Huan, had brown hair like Ai, but longer, and the same grey eyes. He wore a headband too. And now when I thought about it the headband had the same odd twisted symbol across it. He glanced at me and nodded.

Why had they all looked at me. That was weird.

"The Cullen's...they mostly keep to themselves. Could be because they're all together but I'm not sure." A beautiful blonde girl and a tall muscular dark haired gay walked in first.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie, and she's with the big dark haired one. His name's Emmett by the way. They're a thing." I glanced at them as they walked by.

"The blonde one, Jasper, who looks like he's in pain is with the bronze haired one Edward. At least that's what everyone thinks. Jessica tried asking Edward out and he shot her down and she was really upset about it. So that kinda helped the rumor, and the fact that they hold hands all the time." Angela looked between Josh and I.

It was nice that they could be open about how they felt. I wish I could be like that. Just...honest.

"Oh and the last one...the short girl with dark hair...that's Alice. She seems really nice, but Jessica thinks she's weird. She's the only Cullen that isn't with someone." I watched as Alice passed by our table, as soon as Angela finished her explination of who was who Alice looked over at me.

Her eyes were dark, she smiled sweetly at me then sat with her family across the room.

"If you wanna be friends with anyone...I strongly sugest the Leon's. Their family is great apparently. And there are a lot more of them. There are about four others, all boys. They go to the elementary school a few blocks away."

"No girls?" Joshwe looked over at the Leon's table.

"I asked Ai about it once. He said there were a lot of girls in their family. But because their dad thinks basically all American teenage boys are dogs, they're still in China at an all girls school."

A protective dad...it was sad to think that I didn't know if that's how Charlie was.

"Who are their parents?" I went back to picking at my food.

"For the Cullen's it's Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They adopted them all I think. Except for Jasper and Rosalie. I heard they were related to Mrs. Cullen. The others are all non-related. I guess Dr. Cullen is this great dad guy and match maker."

"What about the Leon's?" Joshwe stole my milk.

"Nobody is really sure who their mom is, but their dad is this really cool business guy. He gets them all special classes in a certain kind of art every month. This month it's dancing. He really looks to young to be a dad of all those kids. I'm surprised his wife was able to have so many."

Four here...four at the other school...lots of girls still back in thier home country. I'd say they must have over twelve kids. I don't think I could handle one, hell I can barely deal with my own little brother.

"As for the Cullen's...I wouldn't advise wasting your time on that. They really don't talk to anyone else." She must've seen me glance back at their table.

"Ah, I wasn't planning on it." I went back to my food as Joshwe and Angela carried on a conversation. I looked back over my shoulder.

Alice was watching me with a small smile. She gave me a small wave. I smiled awkwardly and nodded, then turned back to my food.

Joshwe looked over at me, then over my shoulder, then back at me with a small grin on his face. "Ooooo, somebody's got an interest." He whispered smartly.

"Be quiet." I whispered back at him, I could feel my face getting warmer.

"Hey, so...what exatly happened to you guys?" Angela spoke up.

"Huh?" Josh and I looked over at her.

She laughed. "Your face and necks. You've got these red marks. What happened?"

"Oh," I looked at Josh, who shrugged. "We're not really sure. It was a really bad storm, and it was pouring. We were stuck outside under a tree and...all I remember is seeing something come at us, next thing I know I'm in a hospital." I explained shortly.

"...Wow...and they have no idea what did it?"

Josh and I shook our heads as the bell rang.

"I'll see you two later." Angela waved and went off to her class.

"I've got Earth Science next. I'll meet you by the truck after school?"

"Alright. Don't get lost okay?"

"I should tell you that." He smirked and ran off.

I shook my head and walked out of the lunch room.

"Hi!" I jumped and turned around, almost loosing my balance. She heard a boyish laugh. She stood up straight and looked at who was standing behind her. It was Ai.

"Hey..."

He smiled at me. "Didn't mean to scare ya. What class do you have?"

"Bio."

"Follow the leader." He smiled and walked by me. He reminded me of Josh.

"You're Ai right?"

"Yep! And you're Bella." He smiled up at me. He was a few inches shorter than I was.

"Uh yeah...so your family is from China?"

"Indeed we are."

"Your english is really good."

"Thanks." He grinned. "Lots of practice. This school isn't very big. Course I know all new places seem huge, but the more you walk around and get to know the place the smaller it'll seem. Just walk around during lunch sometime."

"I'll do that." I smiled. Ai seemed to be really nice.

He stopped in front of a classroom. "Your class?" I looked at my schedule and nodded. Ai smiled and poked his head into the class. "Hey M man! New student!" He stood straight and held the door open for me. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He turned and dashed off.

He was odd, but in a Joshie sort of way, so it was nice.

* * *

I sat down on a stool at a table near the back of class.

"Hi." I froze when the small girlish voice reach my ears. I looked up. "I'm Alice."

"...Hi." She smiled.

"Can I sit here?"

"Course. Free country right?" Smooth Bella.

Alice giggled and took the seat. "So how's your first day?"

"Getting better." I smiled.

"That's good. How do you like the people?"

"They're...colorful." I laughed quietly with her. It was true though. The people ranged from egocentric, to fake, to overly happy...it was a colorful place.

"So I heard you have a brother too?"

"Uh...yeah. You cath stuff quick huh?"

"Small place. Gossip passes around fast." She shrugged.

"I bet."

Alice giggled again. I had only just officially met her and I loved the sound already.

The rest of class was spent in silence.

A few minutes before the end of class, Alice turned to me. "Would you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? You can bring your brother if you want, I don't mind." That was certainly big of her. Most people didn't want the younger sibling of the one they asked out anywhere around them.

"Um...," The bell rang, Alice continued to watch me as the other students filed out of class, happy the day was over. "Yeah sure. That sounds great."

Alice grinned. "Great! I will see you tomorrow! Oh do you want me to walk you out?" She glanced at the door then back to me.

"No that's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled kindly.

She bit her lip. "Great."

We walked out of class together. "It was nice meeting you Bella." She waved and went her own way.

"You too." I whispered and went to find my brother.

* * *

That night was the same as before. I was burning. I was wearing a tank top and shorts.

I had kicked my blanket off, opened the window....and still I was burning. I sat up, heaving, and looked over at Josh's bed. He looked over at me. "You too?" He whispered. I nodded.

"This is crazy." He mumbled.

"Come on." I slid out of bed, Josh following me.

I led him outside near the tree by our window. The cold air made me feel so much better. All the burning was starting to make me feel sick.

"...Ella, what's going on?" Joshwe sat on a small overgrown root. I shook my head.

"I dunno." If this continued, I would have to go to the doctor's or something. This just wasn't right.

During the day Josh and I were fine. But at night...we were burning in our own skin. I would have said it was the flu, but no sickness I'd ever heard of only spread at night.

We went back inside about an hour later. And once I stepped into the house, I was burning again.

Josh and I slept on the floor that night by the window. The cool drafts that breezed by were like freezing cold splashes of water, and it made me feel so much better.

When there was no wind blowing, it still felt like before.

Like something was burning in my blood, trying to get out.

And it was driving me crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

* * *

Charlie shook Joshwe and I awake. "What are you kids doing on the floor? And with the window open. You could catch a cold."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The burning was gone again, I wanted to tell Charlie about it, but something told me not to.

At breakfast Charlie said he may be back late tonight because someone was killed last night. He said it was a wild animal, somehow my instincts told me it was more than that. But I kept quiet and headed out with Josh. I slipped on the way out but actually caught myself before I could hit the ground.

"Nice." Joshwe smiled as he helped me stand up straight.

"Thanks. Let's get going."

The ride was quiet, we just listened to the rain beat down on the truck and everything else in Forks.

"Ella?" Josh spoke up as I parked.

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"This burning thing. Should...should we tell someone?" He looked scared.

"Who would we tell? And I mean...I don't think anyone can tell us what's wrong. So we'll deal. And if it gets to bad, then we'll ask. Alright?" Truth be told I was starting to get scared myself. If it kept on, I would be utterly terrified.

Joshwe nodded as the bell rang. We hopped out of the truck.

"I'll see you in gym." I called after him as he took off. He waved and continued on inside.

I had bio first today. Then math, english, lunch, study hall, study hall, and finally gym. It felt like it was going to be a long long day.

* * *

I met Erik in the hall and walked with him to class. I passed Ai in the hall, we said a small hello then went on.

Alice looked up as I walked into class. She gave me that same sweet smile as yesturday. I ignored Erik and took my seat.

"Hi." I let my bag drop beside me.

"Hi." She always seemed to be happy. "Ready for lunch today?"

"Sure thing."

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk?" She leaned against the desk and propped her head onto her hand, her eyes were a different color.

"That sounds nice." I smiled and nodded as class started.

"Good."

Class went on dully.

"Can I ask what you're doing here in Forks?" Alice spoke after we finished our work. We still had about thirty minutes left in class.

"Ah..."

"You don't have to. I was just curious. Sorry."

"Oh, no it's okay. It's just...nobody's asked. You kinda caught me off guard."

"I see."

I took a shuddering breath. Being around her put me on edge now. But it calmed me at the same time. Confusing.

"My mom got married again and I thought it was okay for my brother and I to move out here with our dad."

"I see. So...you don't like the guy or something?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No he's really nice. He just travles a lot and they just got married so part of the reason we came out here was to give them time alone."

"That's very mature of you."

"What's that mean? Most girls my age aren't mature?" I smirked.

"I think that Jessica girl proves that well enough." She pointed to Jessica, yapping to some poor girl near the front of class.

I hid my laughter behind a hand. "Point taken."

Alice gave me her sweet smile as the bell rang. "See you at lunch."

I must've smiled like an idiot, but as we both stood our hands brushed.

Alice looked at me, I stared back. "You're so cold." I whispered.

"Sorry." She burried her hands in her jacket pockets.

I smiled and linked our arms together. "It's nice. What class do you have next?"

"Math."

"What room?"

"215, upstairs in the next building."

"Me too. Why have the same class why didn't I see you?"

"I'm a skipper."

We laughed as we walked out of class together.

* * *

Alice was good at math. But she had art next. So I couldn't spend my mornings with her. Which kind of made me sad.

Where was all this coming from! I was such a jumble it was making me crazy.

"You should switch to art. There are still a few seats open." Alice raised her hand to hand our work in.

"Ah I dunno. I'd have to think about it."

"You've got plenty of time Bella." The bell rang and she winked at me as she stood and walked away.

She was so odd.

* * *

Cheng was in my English class. He looked up as I took the open seat next to him.

He smiled awkwardly again. I smiled back at him, feeling maybe just as awkward as he could have. "Hey."

"Hello."

"Good English skills."

His smile grew and became less awkward. "Thank you. Practice."

"So I've heard. You must speak Chinese just as well."

"Very well. I can teach you some now and then if you like."

"Really?" I had always wanted to learn another language. People always said to learn Spanish, but I agreed with Joshwe when he said learning it was over rated. He said it wasn't fair that we had to learn their language but they didn't have to learn ours. I kind of saw it both ways. If we didn't learn their language how would we know what they wanted.

Cheng nodded.

I looked to the front of class then back to Cheng. "So you take advanced English?"

"I'm a year ahead in some of my classes. I'm inbetween 10th and 11th grade. But people just call me a Sophomore."

I nodded and turned back to the front of class.

English wasn't as boring as I thought it'd be. The teacher kept my interest in class the whole time. The other classes I'd had were always sooooo boring!

During reading I turned to Cheng, I found his blue/grey iris' already looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Had he known I was going to ask him something? This town was so weird.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded once.

"What do you think of art?" I still had to whisper, even though we were in the back corner of the class and several other students were whispering a lot louder.

His eyes went back to his book. "I think all forms of art are beautiful." His eyes went back to me, though his head didn't move. "No matter how clumsily performed." He smiled kindly.

"What if you're really bad at art?"

He raised a brow. "Are you not good at art?"

"Not really."

"You'd have to have tried every form of art to know such a thing."

...How old is he again?

"I tried dancing."

"And you did not do well?"

I shook my head.

He smiled again. "Well at least you can say you tried. All forms of art are beautiful, no matter what people say of them." He finally turned his head to look at me directly. "If there is a form of art you wish to try, then try it. Like my father says, 'It's better to try and fail, then to not have tried at all.'"

The bell rang, he stood and collected his things. "What class do you have next?"

"I have lunch next."

"Would you and your brother like to sit with my brother and I?"

"Maybe tomorrow if that's okay. I had already been invited to lunch with someone else." I stood and placed my books back in the bag.

"One of the Cullen's?" He smiled.

I froze and stared at him. "H-how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" He shrugged. "You are welcome to join us any time. Though you should eat if you're planning on eating with a Cullen. They never eat school food. So make sure to get some kind of snack."

I nodded. "I have to stop off at my locker. See you later." I waved to him and went off on my own.

* * *

I dropped my things off at my locker and jogged over to the lunch room. Alice was leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Hi." She smiled sweetly.

"Hi."

She took my hand. I sighed as the cool skin touched my own. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's nice. Bracing." I smiled at her.

She nodded. "Read for that walk?" I nodded.

Alice smiled again and led us around the school.

Into the woods, I thought dully.

* * *

"So tell me about yourself." Alice and I walked through the woods at a steady pace.

I hummed. "Like what?"

"What you like...dislike...the works." She shrugged.

"Mm I like my brother, my mother, I'm not into sports, I don't watch very much tv...not that much to tell."

Alice nodded. "So you don't like your dad?"

"No, I like Charlie. He's just...difficult to communicate with. He's like...he's like a lone wolf." I couldn't explain it very well.

"Are you a lone wolf Bella?"

I chuckled. "No. If I was a wolf...I'd be in a two man pack. Just me and my brother. He's the only one I think I'd be able to trust."

"Your dad has a hard time trusting people?"

"Not really. It's more or less letting people in."

Alice nodded.

"So tell me about yourself." I asked curiously. Alice, was a mystery to me. I was drawn to her yet pushed away. Something told me to stay away, but part of me wanted to get close. It was so confusing it could possibly be maddening.

She giggled and led me over to a tree, she sat and I sat.

"Well I am a big fan of art and I don't really dislike anything."

"That's good."

Alice nodded.

"Can you tell me about your brothers and sister?" I was feeling more confused. Because that part of me that was telling me to get away...was a lot smaller than it had been yesturday.

She hummed. "Well...Edward is quiet. And annoying but caring. He has a difficult time showing how he feels." He sounded like Charlie.

"And Jasper?"

"Do you know all our names?"

I smiled. "I pick up info quick." I heard her giggle as she took my hand into both of her cold ones.

"Well Jasper is just as quiet as Edward. But he's sweet, he has a harder time expressing himself than Edward sometimes too, but it's just because he's shy. They both like music." Alice explained slowly.

"Are they dating?"

"Yes. They have a lot in common and they can be open with eachother. So it works. They've been together for a while now."

"Rosalie?"

Alice laughed. "She may seem like a bitch at first. But you just have to get to know her and it's fine."

"Good to know. Annnnd Emmett?"

"Body builder, hugger, video game freak. Any heavy lifting...he's your guy."

I laughed. "Also good to know."

Alice looked at me. Wait...

"Did you get contacts?"

Her smile faded for a moment then reappeared. "No, why?"

"Your eyes...they were black when we met. Now they're like...gold."

"It's the light."

I shook my head. "No...even inside they still looked gold to me."

"Well what about you?"

My brow furrowed. "What?"

"Your eyes. They were brown yesturday and now they're a soft hazel. Do they just change color like that?"

"I don't...they aren't..." I shook my head. My eyes couldn't have changed color.

Alice took out a small mirror. "See for yourself."

I took it and stared at my own eyes. Alice was right, they were indeed a soft hazel. This was just crazy. I handed it back to her. "Thanks."

"Mm hm."

We sat in silence for a long time. A very long time. It must've been hours. Just...sitting in silence. And I really didn't want to say a word.

But I guess something had to be said.

"Bella?"

"Mm hm." Speech in the long silence seemd off, but welcome.

"Did you think about the art class?"

I nodded. I did think about it, and I did want to try it. Because Cheng's advise had been wise and helpful.

_'It's better to try and fail, then to not have tried at all.'_

He, or his father, was right.

"I'm game for art."

"Great!" She wound our arms together.

I heard something in the direction of where we'd came from.

"Schools over." Alice spoke up.

"How do you know?"

"Just a guess." She shrugged and tugged me along.

* * *

We exited the woods, our hands still clasped together. School was over.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the Leon's?"

"I think they're a very good and artistic family. If you're going to hang with the good ones, they're the ones to do it with." She seemed honest enough.

I nodded. We stopped at the edge of the lot. "So I'll see you around?" Alice's hands went back to her jacket pockets.

"Of course." I smiled at her. Now she seemed shy and timid. I couldn't help but find it cute. "Maybe next time I can introduce you to my brother."

Alice smiled kindly. "I'd like that."

She removed her hands from her pockets and took my right hand. It was cool, and it was soothing. I remembered the burning over the last two nights. Maybe I needed an ice pack that was Alice sized.

"I'll see you around Bella." She released my hand and walked by me, across the lot to her brothers and sister.

And I walked across the lot to my truck. Joshwe popped up from the bed, scaring the hell out of me. "Joshie!" I hissed. He giggled like mad.

"Ella had a date with Alice?" He smiled.

"No it was just lunch." I defended. He hopped down onto the other side.

"Yeah sure, but I bet you wanted to kiss her didn't you?" He made a kissy face.

"Shut up and get in."

He giggled and climbed in.

I was going to do the same, until I heard a loud screeching behind me. I turned, a black van was veering across the black top, about to crush me.

Everything became a blur. Everything slowed down.

I heard my name being called, I heard screams. I dropped down and held my arms out, palms open. And I prayed something would happen.

And it did.

I felt the cold metal against my skin, I heard the metal crunch, and I felt it dent in.

"Ella..." I opened my eyes. My hands were in the middle of a huge dent...and I was fine.

"Ella!" My hands snapped back and I looked up. Joshwe was staring down at me in amazement.

"Get in. We're leaving." I saw people gathering around. I jumped up and pulled open the door, motioning him into the other seat. I climbed in.

"But..."

I shook my head. "Just...not now." I drove off as fast as I could without going over. In the mirror I saw Alice watching us drive away. She looked like she had been running over to see what had happened to us.

I shook my head and continued driving.

* * *

I sat in the window last night. The burning wouldn't let me sleep. There was clearly nothing I could do but let the cool air sooth my boiling blood.

On his bed, Joshwe was tossing and turning, trying to sleep.

Today was just...weird! I had stopped a van from crushing me with my bare hands. That kind of thing just didn't happen, it wasn't real.

But it did happen, so it was real. And that scared me.

I looked at the tree branch feet from the window. "...What the hell." I pulled my knees up and pressed my feet into the windowsill, my hands gripping the edges.

My breath came out even, or it tried to. I pulled myself intoa crouch and readied myself. "What the worst that could happen?" I tried not to look down at the ground several feet below. I tried not to be afraid, and part of me wasn't.

My muscles tensed, and I pushed off the windowsill and landed lightly on the branch. My arms flying out to grab onto the trunk. I looked back at the window. Small indents were made in the wood, it wasn't bad, but it was obvious.

I let myself sit down on the branch. Something was up, and I was seriously getting freaked. I wanted to tell someone, anyone. I wanted help. But who could I tell, who would understand?

The wind blew, and the cool air chilled my burning body. I was reminded of Alice. I wondered what she could be doing now.

That cold, sweet Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

* * *

"Ella!"

Who was that?

"Ella, get the hell up!"

I opened my eyes and stretched. Where was I? It was quite comfortable, and cool, and ... hard?

"Ella!" I looked around, Joshwe was staring at me with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"What?" ... Why was he in the window? Where was I?

"You're in the tree Ella! How'd you even get out there?" I looked down and gasped. I was definitely in the tree.

"I ... I jumped."

"... You jumped?"

I nodded.

"Ella, that's like five feet. Over an open fall of about several more feet. I couldn't even do that."

I sighed and nodded again. When had I fallen asleep? I couldn't remember, I was very comfortable though.

"Look." I pointed to the windowsill. "There's where I jumped from."

Josh pulled his hands back and looked down. His fingers touched the indents in the wood, careful of the splinters. "Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

I looked at the woods behind out house. "Me too."

"What are we gunna do. Things are just getting more freaky and it's only been four days and three nights since we got here. I mean ... the thing with the van yesturday, you dented it just by holding out your hands."

"I really don't know." I stared out into the woods. Something told me to go. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on."

I stood on the branch, one hand against it to brace myself. If the things that had happened yesturday meant anything ... then I would be fine.

"Ella what the hell are you doing!?"

I let out a small breath. "I wish I knew." I was just following what I felt.

Josh called me again telling me to stop, but I jumped down anyways. I hopped Charlie was at work already.

I thudded down and all the air in my lungs was forced out, I fell onto my back. Joshwe was staring down at me, in awe I'd have to asume.

The smile on my face was something I couldn't hold back. This was indeed freaky ... but _that_ was pretty cool.

"No way..." Joshwe had all but whispered, but I heard it. I stood and looked up at him, waiting.

He seemed to be at a cross road. Should he or shouldn't he?

"I'll catch you." I called, making sure not to be to loud.

He nodded and climbed into the windowsill. I saw him tense, then jump. The wood he'd pushed off of crunched, becoming even more noticeable. His feet hit the branch and he, like I, gripped the trunk. "This is fuckin crazy!"

"Woah." Never heard him use that word before, but maybe it was the best one. He tensed again, one arm braced against the tree, the other tensed by his side. He jumped down.

"Oof!" He landed almost as I had, but on his stomach. He jumped up. "... Wow."

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and let it out slow. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on." I started off for the woods.

"To where?"

"I dunno, just come on." I started jogging.

"We're gunna miss school."

"Only half." I heard him follow me.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was looking for. But it felt like I was being pulled, and I didn't want to resist.

"Ella, what are you looking for exactly?"

"I'm not sure, just follow me and stay close."

I picked up speed, we had been running for near thirty minutes. Normally I'd be tired after ten minutes. But I wasn't even out of breath yet, despite how fast I was running.

Joshwe was keeping pace. Not surprising seeing as he's almost basically built for speed.

Finally I think I found what I was looking for. I stopped and kept still, Josh halting behind me.

"Ella?"

"Shh."

A strange scent came to me. It smelled like ... wet fur, grass, and ... tea? "Josh do you spemm that?"

"Yeah ... but what is it?"

"I don't know ... but I'd like to find out."

And we continued running, only slower than before.

"The river runs by here right? I hear it." Josh mumbled. I did too, if the river was by here we must've been pretty far from the main part of town.

There was a break in the trees where the woods ended. I stopped behind the last one, Joshwe behind the one beside me. The river was running through and open feild. The scent was stronger now. And I saw why.

A small lion walked out of the river. Or it was small compared to a full grown one. It barely had a mane. It was grey, and looked quite powerful. I smiled as it rolled across the grass like a common house cat.

"Ella?" Joshwe whispered. "I didn't know there were lions around here."

I was going to answer him when I saw the lion sit up on its front paws and look straight at us, or where we were hiding anyway. It's eyes were grey, I noted as they narrowed.

It knew we were out there. No one had to be a genius to figure that out.

Josh and I stood completely still for what seemed like hours. Though it was porbably only a few minutes. Eventually it stood and turned, going back to the river. It swam with its current heading into town.

"Come on." I tugged on Josh's shoulder, turning back the way we'd come.

* * *

Joshwe and I hadn't talked about anything that happened this morning. We raced home and got ready for school.

Between the forty minute showers each, all the hunger in our bellies, and making an excuse ... we got to school at twelve. Lunch time. We only had two more hours of school left.

I walked around the school after talking to my new friends. There was Alice, waiting for me?

"Alice?" She turned to me and her face lit up.

"Bella! Where've you been?"

"Sleeping." I nodded with a smile, hoping she'd believe me.

The look on her face told me she really didn't. "Something's wrong?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You don't have to lie to me Bella. I can keep a secret." She smiled sweetly, as usual and took my hand.

"Still cold I see."

She smirked. "You mean you feel." She began walking backwards, pulling me with her. "Ready for a walk?"

"You bet." I smiled. Alice's smiles were infectious! She always made me want to smile.

* * *

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Are their lions ... around Forks?"

Shr turned to me. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Stop lying to me Bella. If you're asking about one you must've seen one." It was strange when she was serious. Even though I'd only known her for a few days.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. So you've seen one?"

I nodded.

"Where?"

"By the river."

"Mm ... Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't over sleep did you?" I had known it was a lame excuse, and somehow I knew Alice would see by it.

"...No."

"Can you tell me the truth?"

I looked over at the beautiful girl sitting beside me. "... Can I trust you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"I'd put my life on it."

"Don't be in a rush to die." I poked my tongue out at her like Josh used to do to me. She giggled.

"I'll remember that. But you can tell me anything Bella. That's how people become friends, they trust eachother."

"I guess you're right." I looked down at my hands.

She giggled. "I know I'm right. That's why I said it." I grinned and looked up at her.

"Why thank you Miss. Smarty Pants." I loved it when she giggled like that.

"Soooo ... tell me." Alice took my hand again.

"Well it's not a big deal. Things are just getting ... really weird for my brother and I."

"Mm hm. And this lion?"

"I saw it this morning when I was in the woods with my brother."

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"I really don't know. Something just told me to go. Anyways, when we got to the end of the tree line this small grey lion walked out of the river."

"I doubt it was small."

"It was pretty small."

"Distance can mess up the size factor."

"I guess. But ... Josh whispered to me and it looked at us. It knew we were out there." Those grey eyes seemed very familiar.

Alice hummed. "If it left you alone then don't worry about it. I'm sure it won't come into town."

"But it went back into the river and followed it. The river goes through Forks."

"Bella, I'm sure it's nothing."

"But," I felt something cold touch my face. I realised it was Alice's hands. She brought my face about an inch away from her own. My heartbeat quickened.

"Do you trust me?"

I found myself whispering, "Yes." Without even thinking about it.

"Then trust me when I say, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Good." She smiled and pushed the hair away from my face. "You smell nice Bella."

"Nice like how?" We were still invading personal space.

"Like ... nature. The woods, flowers ...," She shook her head. "Just ... nice."

I smiled, and the wind blew by us. "You smell nice too."

"Nice like how?" She asked smartly, her lips curling into a smirk.

"Like honey, and roses, and vanilla." She bit her lip and giggled. There was more. "And like ... sugar ... and ginger. It's nice."

"It must be."

I looked down at our hands. My skin was about as pale as hers. "Alice?"

"Mm hm?"

"Why don't we ever see eachother outside of school. Like ... I dunno ... just to hang out."

Alice chuckled. "Hang out?"

"Yeah."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's friday. Some of us are going to the beach."

Alice toyed with my fingers. "Which beach?"

"La Push."

"Mm, sorry Bella but no can do."

I kept myself from groaning. "Why not?"

"It's just not a good idea."

I nodded, dissapointed, and stood.

"Where are you going Isabella?" I turned around quickly.

"Don't call me that."

Alice smirked. "Answer me then."

I shrugged. "I don't know where I'm going. It's just like this morning. I have no idea." I turned and continued on.

I felt something hard hit me in the back, and something equivalent to a vice wrap around me. I hit the ground ... hard.

"Ow." I looked over my right shoulder. "Alice?"

She shook with silent laughter.

I squirmed somehow rolled us over, Alice's grip loosened. I shot up and tried to take off but I was tackled. "Ah, Alice!"

She giggled as I struggled for freedom, though I knew we were just playing around.

I sat up, she fell off. "Hey!" I scampered away from her. Something caught my jeans and pulled me, I fell into my back.

Alice straddled my hips and I continued to struggle. Her hands grabbed my wrists, she was strong ... surprisingly, but I seemed to be a lot stronger than I used to be.

"Give." Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"No."

"Give."

"No."

"Give, give, give." She chanted, grinning.

"No, no, no." I bucked my hips, ignoring the jolt it sent through me, and reversed our places. "You give."

"Never." She copied my move. Bucking her hips and taking back control. "_You_ give." She insisted.

I smiled and shook my head. "No way."

We seemed to calm down, my chest was rising and falling quicker than usual but not rapidly. Alice released my wrists and pressed her hands into the ground on either side of my head. My own falling limply beside me.

We stared at eachother, silent now. Just the sounds around us to fill the air. I registered Alice was between my legs, but didn't care.

"Bella." Alice whispered, her voice possibly lower than a whisper.

"Yes?" I was just as quiet. Be it on purpose or accident I couldn't tell you.

"You're really beautiful you know."

"So are you." I felt her cold hand touch my warm cheeck.

She smiled sweetly and she lay on top of me, her head resting on my chest. My heart must've been pounding like crazy. I felt her playing with my hair.

I heard the bell ring. I hadn't finished a whole day of school since the first day. And it was friday. I'd have detention.

But right now, I really couldn't bring myself to care.

* * *

Josh and I ended up at La Push about an hour after school. The Leon's were there. Or the four that were in the high school were there anyway.

When Jake showed up I decided to take a walk with him. Everyone was covered in blankets and the such, But Josh and I just wore regular hoodies and jeans. It wasn't _that_ cold ... right?

As Jake and I walked down to the beach I passed Ai. I remembered the grey eyes of the lion ... I saw a spark of realisation in his eyes. But of what?

"So what do you think of the Leon's?" I asked suddenly.

He seemed to be surprised by my sudden question. "Ah ... Their dad is an old friend of my dad's. They used to visit now and then. But now they're here for good so it's cool. They're really into the arts. Which I guess is good too if you're into that."

"Old family friends?"

Jake nodded. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"I see."

"And the Cullen's?"

Jake stayed silent for a while. "They don't come around here."

"Why not?"

"It's an old thing."

An old thing? "Didn't they just move here?"

"Or just moved back." Why hadn't I thought of that.

"So what's this old thing?"

"Kinda just an old scary."

"Can you tell me?"

"I guess ... but don't tell anyone I told you. My dad told me not to talk about it."

I smiled at him. "You can trust me Jake. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Alright well ... supposedly my family is descendants from wolves." ... Awesome. "And the Cullen's are supposed to be from this like, enemy clan. And my great grandfather found them on our land." I would have new questions for Alice. "They said they were something different, and we made a treaty with them. As long as they stay off our land then we wouldn't expose what they really were."

"What do you mean 'what they really were'?"

"The pale faces." Jake grinned. "Or the cold ones. Which ever."

"Thank you." I smiled sincerely at him.

He chuckled. "You know you're different Bella."

"Different how?"

"Your scent is different. And you're a lot warmer than before."

I held my arms out. "I am?"

"Yeah. You're a lot warmer than most people from town."

"And my scent?"

"Well you used to smell like vanilla I guess. Annnnd...sugar cookies maybe."

I laughed and he did as well. "Sugar cookies?"

"Yeah. You smelled ... like a home I guess. It's weird."

I smiled to myself. "How do I smell now?"

"Kinda earthy. It's still nice, just different."

"Hmm. Well wich do you think is best?"

"This one. It's more natural."

I laughed again. "So I was a fake before?"

He grinned. "Not what I meant!"

I swatted him and ran, he chased after me. I was having more fun than expected.

* * *

I met up with Josh when Jake and I ran into the lot a while later. I missed how much fun Jake and I used to have.

"I'll see you later Bella." Jake waved to me and went off with his friends. I spotted Ai near the front of the truck.

"Hey." I called quietly.

"Hi."

"Been a while."

"It has. How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Same."

There was an awkward silence and a question I wanted to ask hanging in the air.

"If you're going to ask, please just ask." I looked up at him, how had he known?

Josh was watching us from inside the truck. He couldn't hear anything.

"This morning ... where were you?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Touche." I mumbled. He smirked.

"I'll see you around Bella." He turned and walked over to meet his brothers. I sighed and walked around the truck.

"But," I turned at the call. Ai was still smirking. "I was going for a swim, if you're really that curious about it."

I stared after him. The grey eyes ... there's no way.

"Ella!" I looked into the truck. He made a loop with his finger. "Let's _gooo_!" I rolled my eyes and climbed in.

* * *

That night, Josh and I sat in the tree outside the window.

"We should do this every night. Cause I don't think this burning is gunna stop any time soon." Joshwe groaned, he was hanging from the banch, arms and legs dangling.

"That doesn't hurt your stomach?"

"Nah. But that burning hurts my skin, that's for sure." He groaned.

"Mm. I think if we tell anyone about this, we should tell the Leon's."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Just a feeling."

"You know maybe you're right." I mumbled later. Josh looked up at me, his dirty blonde hair covering his eyes. "We should stay out here if the burning keeps up. Because that could seriously drive me crazy. I'm sick of feeling uncomfortable in my own skin at night."

"I hear ya. I'm starting to love the cold."

Cold ... cold meant Alice to me. I couldn't wait to see her.

Josh and I fell asleep in the tree.

* * *

Saturday morning. I had an anxious/jittery feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't stop pacing the room.

"Jeeze Ella, chill and sit down somewhere. You're making me nervous." Josh spoke up from the computer chair.

"Sorry."

"What's the matter anyways?"

"I don't even know. And that's making it worse."

The doorbell rang. There was silence in our room.

We could hear the voices downstairs.

"Bells! You've got a visitor!" Charlie called up to me. Josh grinned.

"Oooo early morning lover huh?"

I smacked him. "Oh shush." I checked myself over quickly. Black jeans, red shirt ... I was good. I hopped down the stairs and landed lightly in front of the door.

I heard that elegant sweet giggle and knew exactly who it was. "Morning Bella."

I looked around. "Morning Alice." She was smiling at me, causing me to smile.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"My dad. The nurse has to take all of your information and they give it to the hospital and he works there. So I asked. Wow that sounds ... really creepy." She shuffled her feet.

"... You know you're really cute when you're nervous." I whispered.

She looked up at me, bitting her lip and smiling shyly. "So um ... You were talking about hanging out outside of school. So I ... um ..." Oh this was just to cute.

"Alice?" I interrupted quietly.

"Yes?" She seemed thankful for it.

"Are you trying to ask me for a day out?"

"Uhh ... Well normall most would call it a date."

"Dates happen at night."

"Well then this would be a day date."

I raised a brow.

"If you want." She scratched at her nack awkwardly.

"I'd love to. I'll be right back."

"Really? I mean, great. That's great."

I tried not to laugh as I went to get my shoes. Alice really was to cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Get ready for the big stuff next chapter!**

* * *

Alice and I spent the whole day together. She took me shopping for what felt like forever.

Finally I told her that I wanted to visit a book store and she followed behind me. She looked at it over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Just a book." I didn't want to tell her what it really was.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Let's get you something to eat then cart you off home then."

I smiled and slipped the book into the bag I'd brought with me.

* * *

"You're not going to get anything?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry."

"... Cheng said you all had odd diets."

"You could say that."

"So what do you eat?"

"... We eat."

"What do you eat?"

She stared at me for a long moment before nodding. "We eat."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How fast are you?"

"Mm ... pretty fast. Why?"

"Curious. And you're strong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Yesturday in the woods."

She nodded. "Ah."

"And you're always so cold."

She crossed her arms. I shook my head. "No ... Please don't get the wrong idea. It feels nice. Sometimes," I shut myself up.

But she'd caught me. "Sometimes what?"

"Well, it's just this problem at night. It's really nothing."

"Please tell me."

I sighed. I clearly wasn't getting around this. "These past few nights have been really weird for my brother and me. As soon as it's dark, we start to burn up. Like we're cooking from the inside out. We slept in the tree outside our window last night it was so bad."

"Have you gone to a doctor?"

"No. Something is telling me not to. And lately my instincts have been right."

"I see. So what's this got to do with me being cold?"

I smiled and blushed, feeling like I was about to embarrass myself. "I was thinking how useful it would be to have you or an ice pack your size in my bed."

Alice giggled. "Soooo you want me in your bed?" She was being coy.

"Or a you sized ice pack." I defended.

She giggled. "You know ... I saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came to Forks. I saw you coming here."

"I ... how?"

"You must've had a bad accident. When I saw you, you looked pretty hurt."

"Josh and I were attacked during a storm. They never found out what did it."

"How long ago was this?"

"About ... Maybe a week and a half ago? Maybe two weeks." I had almost completely forgotten about it to be honest. The scratches and bruises were long gone. "You didn't answer me. How did you know my brother and I would be here?"

"I saw you."

"How?"

"With a vision."

...That really helped! "Meaning?"

"Ah I can kinda see the future. Not the whole thing. It always changes."

I stared at her.

"You don't believe me."

I shook my head. "No, I do. I'm willing to believe anything lately.

She nodded now. "Bella, I wanted to stay away at first. My family told me to stay away. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's something about you that's pulling me in. That makes me want to know everything about you. Some part of me is telling me it's dangerous ... but you just keep pulling me in."

"You know I felt like that too." She looked at me curiously. "Something told me to stay away. But somehow I really don't want to."

She smiled. "We're agreed then? You don't stay away from me and I don't stay away from you."

"Sounds like a deal."

"Are you gunna eat?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Alright. On monday we'll get you into art class."

"Actually," I had thought about that a little more.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking maybe just you could teach me."

"Alright. If that's what you want."

"It is."

She smiled.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Alice had asked if I wanted the heat to be turned on because it was cold. I told her I was always warm enough.

I chewed on my bottom lip. Thinking about random things. Alice, reached over and took my hand. I welcomed the cold. "Bella." She called softly.

"Yeah?" I grinned.

"You still awake over there?"

"Obviously." She giggled and her fingers tightened around my hand. Like she was afraid to let go. I was. Why? I couldn't answer that.

Joshwe rushed down the stairs when I came into the front door. "Ella, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"One of dad's friends."

"What happened? They're not drunk at the bar are they?"

"No Ella, his friend was murdered. They said half his blood was gone. I called dad and he sounds pretty upset."

"Well we'll wait for him and talk to him when he gets back." I turned to Alice.

"Thanks for today."

"Any time Bella."

We stood there for a few minutes.

"So ... Ella?" She smirked.

I blushed. Joshwe had called me Ella for so long I had almost forgotten he did it. "Yeah. Only he calls me that though."

"What can I call you?"

"What do you want to call me?" I felt myself move closer.

"I dunno ... Ella is pretty original."

"I'm sure you can think of something." I took her hand.

"Sooo uh ... I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Aren't you supposed to kiss after the first date to show it went well!?" Joshwe shouted from the living room.

I blushed _so_ hard. "Joshie!" I hear him do his mad scientist laugh.

Alice giggled. "You two are really cute." I felt something cold touch my cheek and realized it was her lips. "I had a lot of fun. Bye." She waved and left.

Silence.

Then...

"Oooooo!" I scowled and turned to the living room. Joshie had his back turned to me, his arms around himself to make it look like someone was kissing him and holding his as he made overly loud kissing sounds.

"Joshie!" I threw a shoe at him, it hit him in the back.

"Ah-hahaha!" He turned to face me, and did some dumb little dance.

We were having fun like we used to ... until Charlie got home. He told us to quit goofing off and to go to bed. He was pretty upset.

During all of this I'd almost forgotten about my burning skin under my clothes.

* * *

Josh and I were in the tree, as usual. It seemed to be our new sleeping place. We woke up early enough to slip back into the room before Charlie would come in and wake us up.

I had a flash light and was reading the book I'd gotten. The cold ones. I decided to go back inside and look it up as Josh climed about the tree like a monkey.

The burning was worse than it had been before.

This was the fifth night.

"The cold ones." I whispered. Best place to look? Google magic!

There were plenty of links. I clicked on the ones that had pictures.

Really disturbing stuff. Maybe I could find what was wrong with me on here. Some other time.

Anything I found on the cold ones always led me to the same thing.

"Vampires?" I whipped around. Joshwe stood behind me with a wet towel over his shoulders. "Didn't know you were into that stuff."

"I'm not. It was just something Jake told me about that I thought I'd look up."

"And what was this? Anything that could help us get rid of this crazy burning?"

I shook my head and went back to the computer. "I doubt it." I closed the windows and turned off the computer. "Come on." We went back out to the tree branch. Just staying inside with an open window took the edge off the burning, but being in the cold was the best.

Cold ... Alice.

_Vampire_.

"Who's a vampire?" I looked over at Josh, he looked confused.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, I heard you. You said vampire."

I did?

"Yes." Joshwe's brow furrowed. "... Your mouth didn't move."

We stared at eachother.

_'Ella?'_ His mouth didn't move.

_'You're in my head?'_

_'You're in_ my _head.'_

Joshwe and I grinned. This was getting less scary and more. "Coooool."

* * *

Sunday passed by and no word from Alice. The night before was the same as the last.

And somehow Josh and I were inside eachother's heads. It was useful, and easy enough to cut off.

After talking with my friends in the lunch room for a few minutes I decided to go join Alice.

On my way out, I saw the Cullen's watching me.

_'Joshie?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Try and talk to one of the Cullen's today.'_

_'Are you still on the vampire thing?'_

I walked out of the lunch room. _'Yes I am. And I'm going to ask Alice about it now.'_

I felt him sigh. _'Fine. I'll talk to one of them, but I dunno what I'm gunna say.'_

_'Put your life in danger and see how fast they are.'_

I cut off the link as I heard him start to protest. I walked up to Alice, who was all smiles. I wanted to take this serious so I forced the smile off my face. "We need to talk." I grabbed her hand and led her into the woods.

"Bella, what is it?"

I let her go when we broke the tree line. "You're strong."

"We've covered this." I nodded and walked away from her.

"And you said you were fast."

"Yes."

"And you're always cold."

"You said you liked it."

"I've seen your eyes change color from black to gold."

"I've seen your eyes change color too." I hear her walking up behind me.

"You always say you aren't hungry. I've been told you have an odd diet."

"I do."

"... Alice?" I felt her arms wrap around me. Slender but strong.

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"For how long?"

She was quiet for a moment. "A pretty long time."

I nodded. There was a long silence. I had to know though.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"You're not human are you?"

"Are you?"

"Just answer me, please." I wanted the truth. If she was different maybe I could take solace and tell her my own problems.

"... No."

"What are you?"

"You already know don't you?"

"I want to hear it from you."

Her arms tightened around me. "... Vampire." She whispered.

I felt dizzy. "I thought so."

"Bella, you're not scared are you?"

"No."

I heard her sigh. "Good. The last thing I'd ever want is for you to be afraid of me."

"I don't think I could be afraid of a fairy."

"... Ouch."

I chuckled and shifted in her arms, they loosened. I turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Someone I could talk to. Of course I would have to talk to the other Cullen's and the Leon's as well.

I pulled us down onto the dirt floor of the woods.

"So are all those things about vampires true? The holy water and crosses and all of that?"

She giggled. "No. I think Christians came up with that to make us seem more evil."

"What about sunlight?"

"We don't burn up."

"What happens?"

"I'll show you some time. Come on, let's get back inside."

"I'm okay with skipping another day." I mumbled.

"Of course you are."

We laughed together and we didn't leave that spot until school was over.

* * *

Joshwe ran up to us. "Edward and Jasper want to talk to us."

"What?" I'd forgotten I'd asked him to talk to them.

"See, I told you we shouldn't have nosed around!"

"You never said that!"

"Well I certainly thought it!"

Alice was looking between us. "Well let's go talk to them then."

I looked at Alice. "What?"

"Let's go and talk to them." She repeated.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Let's go." She held my hand tighter and looked to Josh. "Where are they?"

"Lunch Room. Outside."

"Come on." Alice led the way.

Edward and Jasper were indeed waiting for us, whispering to eachother. They looked over at us when we were feet away.

They turned to us.

"Edward ... Jasper." Alice spoke formally.

They nodded then looked at me.

Edward smiled. "Hello. I'm sorry we haven't been introduced properly, though I'm sure Alice has told you about us. I'm Edward Cullen. You're clearly Bella."

I nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

My brow furrowed. "Finally?"

"Alice has told us about you." Edward smiled wider.

I hummed and looked at Jasper. He gave me the same awkward smile Cheng had.

"Hello Bella. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Hale. Or Cullen, to be more accurate."

"It's nice to meet you guys too." I mumbled.

"Do I not exist?" All eyes went to Josh.

"It's nice to meet you as well Joshwe." Jasper said kindly.

"Thank you." He huffed.

The air became serious. "Alice has told you what we are by now I'm sure." Edward rolled his shoulders. I nodded. "Right, but you must've had clues to getting the answer. Who told you?"

I shook my head. I had given Jacob my word. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. You can either accept that or just leave it."

"I see. So you know what we are. You mustn't tell anyone Bella, Joshwe ... No one else can know. However, I do have to inform the rest of my family that you know."

"Why do you have to do that?"

"They'd find out you knew sooner or later. Better now and from us, than later from you."

I nodded.

"You're not curious about what we eat?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"No, for some reason I think I can trust you." I eyed him carefully.

He nodded now. "I see, well ... That's all then. Isn't it?" He looked at Edward.

"Yes. We'll see you around then Bella. Thank you for talking with us." He smiled at us and took Jasper's hand, they walked away.

Alice wrapped her arms tight around my left arm. "I'll walk you to your truck?" I nodded. Not really sure of what to say, I let Alice pull me along with Joshwe following behind us.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." She kissed my cheek and walked over to her own car.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_'Oh jeeze.'_

_'Be quiet and stay out of my head.'_

_'Hard to do now.'_

I glared over at him and he just smirked. My eyes rolled and I turned to the truck and almost screamed.

Gen Leon was leaning against the passenger's side of the truck. He smiled when I jumped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

I sighed. "A lot of people don't mean to do a lot of things but they do."

"Touche."

I hummed. "Did you want something?"

"The week before you got here ... What attacked you?"

"... How did you know about that?"

"Just answer me please. I'm trying to help you."

"We don't need it. And nobody knows what did it."

He grinned. "Trust me you will. Cause _they _won't help you. They'll just be threatened."

"What are you talking about?"

"How many weeks?"

I was getting more confused. "What?"

"You got here a week ago today right?"

"... Yeah."

"And you were attacked how long before coming here?"

"A week."

Gen looked thoughtful. "It's much faster than normal ... That only means ..."

"Mean what?"

He looked back at me, like he just noticed me. "Stay out in the woods tonight."

"Why?"

"If you don't want anyone hurt ... you'll stay out in the woods." And he turned and walked off.

I looked at Joshwe, but he just shrugged.

The fright was back.


	6. Chapter 6

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

* * *

Night fell. And now ... the burning was almost unbearable. Now it was just raw pain. I could barely stand. Charlie had been more withdrawn lately. He didn't even see the looks of pain on our faces at dinner.

Joshwe was on the floor. "Ella ... What do we do?"

I was gasping for air, all the burning was compressing my lungs. I remembered Gen telling us to be outside in the woods tonight. "Outside." I forced it out.

It took everything I had to stand up and climb out of the window. But the pain was to much to jump, so I fell. And I was fine. Joshwe thudded down next to me a moment later, with a loud "Oof! Damn!"

I groaned and shushed him. "Come on." I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him along, half crawling myself.

We got through the tree line. I tried to get us further into the woods. If Gen was right and whatever was going to happen was bad, I didn't want people to get hurt. I didn't want Charlie to get hurt.

So I kept pulling Joshwe along after me, trying to ignore the burning fires under my skin.

* * *

Joshwe and I lay on the dirt floor of the woods. Shots of pain made me shiver and jerk. I was sweating from the heat inside. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Ella ... It hurts ..." Joshwe whispered. He was curled up on his left side. I wanted to tell him it would be okay. I wanted to ... but I had no way of knowing if it would be.

In the distance I heard the towns only church bell's ringing.

... It was twelve? How long had we been here?

I had no time to dwell on it though. The pain became to much, I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore. I wanted to scream, my mouth was open, but no sound came out.

It was pain. It was _raw_ pain. And it felt like it lasted for hours. I could feel the burning and the pain all the way into the marrow of my bones.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_'Ella?'_

Joshie? Where was he?

_'Ella.'_

My eyes cracked open. I was still on the dirt floor.

_'Ella. We should go. I hear footsteps. I think we should go.'_

_'Go where?'_

_'Oh you're finally awake! We have to go. I hear something.'_

I heard the crunching then._ 'Alright, we'll go.'_ I heaved myself up. I felt funny. _'If we're in the same place we can go to the river.'_

_'Alright.' _

The crunching sounds were getting closer. _'Let's go.'_ I took off. I could hear Joshwe beside me.

I don't remember being this fast. I felt my muscles tensing and releasing with ease. I was running with all the speed I had. And I wasn't tired.

In the back of my mind I could hear whispers. They were strange and unfamiliar.

_'This way.'_

_'Who are they?'_

_'Faster.'_

_'Get them.'_

What had Josh and I done? Whoever was behind us, they were fast too. The pounding of footsteps was loud in my ears. Or maybe that was my heart. I couldn't tell. But I certainly wasn't going to stop to find out.

_'This way.'_ I mumbled through the link as quiet as I knew possible. If I could hear others through the link, it meant they could hear us. I took a hard left.

_'Ella, I feel strange.'_

_'I know, so do I. Just ignore it and let's go.'_

I knew we were approaching the river fast. I could still hear the whispers tugging on the edges of my mind.

_'Where'd they go?'_

_'This way.'_

_'No. Go back.'_

I could hear the river. Just a while more and we'd be out in the open field. We'd follow the river, like the lion had. Was it Ai? Not the time to think of it.

Joshwe and I jumped through the tree line into the feild. I really didn't know I was strong enough to jump that far.

_'Ella?'_

_'Come on!'_

I ran full speed to the river, Joshwe running along beside me.I heard the crush of the water as we plowed into it. We must've created a huge splash. I tried to reach for Joshwe's hand. But it didn't feel right. I ignored it. I was focused on safety now.

_'Swim, don't surface.' I ordered._

_'... Okay.'_

The river wasn't but a few feet deep. So we basically just walked across the bottom. I felt really odd now, but I had to ignore it. I had to keep us moving, at least until the whispers at the back of my head were gone.

_'Finally.'_

I heard an odd noise then. _'What?'_

_'They're gone.'_

_'You heard them too?'_

_'Yeah. I dunno if they're friends, or the opposite.'_

_'I guess we'll find out sometime.'_

I forced my legs to move faster through the water. When I was sure the followers were gone I let my head break the surface. _'All clear.'_

We padded out onto the river bank. And I shook myself. Literally, like a damn dog! I couldn't help it.

_'Ella ...'_

_'What?'_

_'Look at me!'_

I turned to him and jumped. _'What ... What the hell are you?'_

_'You're the one who looks funny!'_

I went back to the river, Joshwe following me. I gaped at my reflection. Joshwe came up beside me.

_'Nooooo way.'_

_'Obviously, yes way.'_

In the water, rippling our refections, the furry face of a,

_'Wolf.' _Stared back at me. My eyes had gone from brown to hazel. I looked over at Joshwe. He looked at me. His eyes were a deep green now.

_'Wolves? But how?'_

_'That thing that attacked us ...'_ It must have been a werewolf. There was no other answer.

_'Ohhh. That makes sense.'_

I was a wolf. No, I was a werewolf. Suddenly the conversation I'd had with Alice came rushing back. I remembered telling her that if I had to be in a pack, I would be in a pack of two. I guess that meant Joshwe and I were a pack.

_'Come on, we should keep moving.'_

_'But how are we going to get back to normal?' _

_'I have an idea. But I'm not sure how to go about it.'_

_'... That helps.'_

_'Not the time for attitude Joshie.'_

_'Sorry.'_

We walked back into the woods. I wasn't sure of where I was going, but my feet sure had the idea.

* * *

It must've been at least seven in the morning now.

_'Ella, I'm hungry. What are we gunna eat?'_

_'I dunno.'_ I didn't. What were we supposed to eat? We walked out onto a dirt road. We were minding our own business, but apparently we bothered someone because I heard someone shout,

"Mutts!" I, a mutt? I think not! Josh and I looked to our right.

_'That's ... Emmett?'_

_'Ooooo, the monkey guy right?'_

It was Emmett. I didn't know him personally. All I knew is that he was the strongest. If that was indeed true, and he was out to get us ... we were in trouble.

In seconds Rosalie was beside him, along with the rest of the Cullen clan. This was not how I wanted to meet Alice's family. She was glaring at us. I took a step forward, trying to talk to her but, duh! Animals can't talk. So what came out of my maw was a soft growl. They took a defensive stance.

_'Damn it!'_

_'Ella, they're gunna kill us!'_

_'Be quiet Joshie.'_

_'But,'_

_'Quiet Joshie!'_ Damn, I was bustin out orders.

Emmett litterally launched himself at us. Protecting Josh, my pack, was the only thing on my mind. I snarled and charged him. Fuck, they were made out of stone or something!

My head slammed into his stomach, making him fly back. Wow ... I grinned wolfishly, obviously. I was strong.

_'Go Ella!'_

_'Hell yeah!'_

Rosalie stepped forward, I growled at her and snapped my jaws, she stepped back. _'I am so bad ass!' _I could hear Joshwe's mad scientist laughter in the back of my mind.

Emmett stood, ready to attack again. Jasper blurred past me. Vampires were fast. A lot faster than I expected them to be. He was going for Joshwe. I swung around. Joshwe was cowering, tail between his legs. He was to scared to do anything.

I shot myself at Jasper, once again using my head. I thudded into him. He landed several feet away. I took a defensive stance over Joshwe, who now had his face covered with his paws and was whimpering and shaking._'It's gunna be okay Joshie.'_

I didn't know if it would be though. As far as I could tell, it was only the younger members of the vampires. I figured the older ones would have stopped them by now.

"Stop!"

The Cullen's turned and I looked out at who could have saved us. It was Cheng, Gen, and an older looking man with black hair who could have been in his late twenties to early thirties. He must have been the eldest Leon.

"Mr. Leon, you realise what they are to us. I know you're friends with the werewolfs but we're not gunna have them running around our house." Emmett boomed.

Mr. Leon nodded. "I am well aware Emmett. However, these two are new bred werewolves. And the one attacking back is an Alpha. Alice I believe you know her." He was really calm about this.

All eyes turned to Alice, she shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Cheng walked up to me. "Bella, are you alright? You must've hurt your head." He crouched down. I realised I must've been pretty tall, because at his full height I seemed to be a little taller. He examined Joshwe. "Josh, Josh are you okay?" Joshwe just pressed out a hard whimper.

"Wait ... That's Bella and Josh?" Alice stepped forward.

Mr. Leon looked at me. "Bella, show them it's you."

How the hell was I supposed to do that? I loosened my muscles and became less tense, sitting beside Joshwe, keeping my right leg over him.

Something hard slammed into me. "Bella, I'm so sorry!" It was Alice. I huffed softly.

"We should take them with us. They're well controlled for new wolves, but they'll need to know how to change back and control their muscles and such." Cheng stood and looked to his father, who nodded.

"We can deal with Charlie, but Bella has a say in this." He looked to me. His eyes were black. "Would you like to come with us Bella?"

_'... Will you help us?'_

"Of course. We can teach you to control this. But it will take a while."

_'What about Charlie?'_

"We can trick a man like Charlie easily. He's already detached just put him in a transe and he'll believe anything." Gen grinned.

I looked down at Alice. I huffed again, she looked up at me. "Bella?" I touched my nose to her forehead, she was still freezing cold. She giggled and stepped back. I looked down at Joshwe, who was still whimpering under me.

_'It's okay Joshie. Come one.'_

He looked up and then around at all the others. _'Are you sure?'_ He stood.

_'Yes.'_

He looked up at me._ 'You're tall.'_

_'You're small.'_ My lips pulled back, I wondered what a grin on a wolf looked like.

"Come on then." Mr. Leon turned and began walking back the way he'd came. Cheng and Gen followed.

Joshwe trotted by me, clearly wanting to avoid the Cullen's now. I looked at Alice, she had her arms behind her and was bitting her lip. She was nervous I'd be upset. I touched my nose to her cheek. She looked up at me. "Bella, I'm really sorry."

I shook my head. Hoping she'd understand she didn't have to be. She had no way of knowing.

_'Ella! Let's_ go_!'_

I looked back at Alice one more time before following the others.

* * *

The Leon's had a lake side house. Joshwe and I stared as we walked up to it. Some one was in the lake, and someone was sitting on a large rock.

"Gen, will help you two now to get used to your new muscles." Mr. Leon pointed to his red headed son. "Bring them back by three."

"Sir, yes sir!" Gen saluted as his father and brother went inside the house. "Follow me." Josh and I looked to Gen.

He looked like he was in pain or thinking to hard, his skin seemed to stretch and rip, and standing in his place was a large red lion. _'I'm not an Alpha, so I'm not as big as you, but I'm just as strong.'_

_'Can I get stronger?'_ If I was the leader of a pack I must've been able to get stronger.

_'Of course. There's always room to grow and improve.'_ He turned and led us into the woods.

_'Wait, so what do we eat?'_ I had forgotten Josh was hungry.

_'Normal food.'_ Gen sounded amused.

_'Really?'_

_'Well if you're really hungry and you're not anywhere near a town, you can snack on a dear.'_

_'Ew! Never!'_

Gen's booming laughter filled our heads. _'Alright alright.'_

* * *

Gen led us through the woods. _'So ... what about like being part of a pack and ... stuff.'_ I wasn't sure how to ask.

_'The only wolves around here are at La Push. When your training is done you can head over sometime and show them. Course you'll have to fight with the current Alpha to see who's stronger and who can lead the pack better.'_

_'So Jake is...?'_

_'Yes. By his next birthday in a few months he'll be a werewolf like the others.'_

_'Cool.'_ I heard Joshwe mumble.

_'Of course you'll have to get their pack marking as well.'_

_'I'm fine with that. Josh should be too. He's always wanted a tattoo.'_

We stopped suddenly. _'This is good. Bella, take a few steps back and hit the tree here.' _I stepped back like he said and charged the tree.

It made a deafening crash as it fell over. Gen looked at the tree then me. _'Nice.'_

_'Thank you.'_

I stepped aside. _'Joshwe, your turn. His that tree there.'_

Joshwe grumbled in protest but did as he was told. He didn't use his head like I had. He slammed his shoulder into it, the tree almost came up. But it clung to the ground with the root that was still in the ground.

_'Good. Bella, intead of your head leading with your paws and shoulders is the best idea.'_

_'Got it.'_

Gen prowled on. _'You'll get the hang of muscle control soon. It's only the first day. You'll probably only be here until wenesday. You're both well controlled already.'_

_'Is that odd?_' What were we supposed to be like?

_'Yes. Most new wolves have nasty tempers and have a difficult time controlling themselves. But you two are making it look easy.'_

Well that was good wasn't it? I was glad Joshwe and I had good control. I didn't wany anyone to get hurt. Not anyone.

* * *

We were back at the Leon's by three like Mr. Leon wanted. _'Gen what's your dad's name?'_

_'Huang.'_ Gen answered simply.

_'The river?'_

Gen chuckled. _'Yes the river.'_

Ai and Cheng came up to us. "How was it?"

_'It went well. They should be set in two days in they keep it up.'_

Ai grinned at Josh and I. "That's great. Mom's going to teach you how to turn back into your human shape. She's just inside waiting for you."

I looked back at Josh and then headed over to the house. It was really beautiful. Mr. Huang must've had a good job.

A loud splash and laughter caught my attention. I looked over at the lake. Gen and Cheng had canon-balled into the water apparently. Gen, still a lion, floated lazily. I snorted and continued to the house.

A woman with long bgrown hair and grey eyes opened the door. She must be the Mrs'. "You must be Bella and Joshwe. Come in please." She stepped side and let us pass.

_'Um ... Your name is ...?'_ How do you ask people their names again?

The woman chuckled. "My name is Yi."

_'Your Ai's mom?'_

"Yes. And his older brother Huan."

_'What about Cheng and Gen?'_ Josh was being awfully quiet.

"Adopted. They were like us. As well as the others, they're all out now with Huang."

_'So only Ai and Huan are yours?'_

"Yes." Yi smiled kindly. "Follow me please." She led us through a narrow hallway to a large back room.

_'You're going to teach us how to be human again right?'_

She chuckled. "You're already human dear. We all are. We just have an advantage over others. All you need to do is remember your other shape and what it feels like."

_'Sounds kinda hard to do.'_ Josh finally mumbled as he lay down.

It seemed odd to trust strangers. But if what Cheng had said about wolves was true, then these people were our only other option. And Jake had said they were old family friends. I could trust Jake. And Alice. They had said the Leon's were good people. And I didn't feel on edge around them either.

"Just think of something that makes you want to take your average shape." Yi closed the blinds, making the room go dark. "Lay down and close your eyes."

We did. It was so quiet.

"Remember what makes you want to take your human shape. Think of a reason." Yi whispered.

My mind drifted to one thing.

_'Alice.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. It was morning, or I figured it must be because I remembered it was late afternoon by the time we got here. I sat up, there was a blanket on me. I looked down at myself.

No hair, normal skin. I was back to being me.

"Finally awake I see." I looked up. It was Yi. She was smiling kindly. "You slept for quiet some time."

I nodded, not bothering to cover myself. Somehow I really didn't care. Plus, she was a woman too. We had all the same parts.

"She must be something." Yi walked into the room, clothes in hand.

"Who?" My brow furrowed.

"Alice Cullen. My husbands old friend's adopted daughter."

"Uh..."

"You thought of her before you fell asleep and changed back into your normal shape. You must really like her, though you've only been in town for a few days."

"She grows on you."

Yi chuckled. "She does indeed. That's just her personality."

I smiled. "Yeah it is."

Joshwe groaned and sat up, he was normal now too. He looked over at me and screamed, slapping his hands over his eyes. "Why are you naked!?" I rolled my eyes.

Yi laughed. "Your clothes rip off when you change." She walked over to us, handing us some clothes. "Bella, go out by the lake. Ai is there. And Josh, Huan is upstairs, go and meet him please."

"Why?" We asked together.

"Training for control. Everyone of us is different. They'll help you change with ease." Yi stood.

"What is this, school for wolves?" Joshwe mumbled.

Yi laughed again. "Shape-shifters to be more accurate. We're looked for most often by new shape-shifters because we have the most experience." She explained calmly.

"Nice." I mumbled. Looking at my clothes. They were black and orange.

"Joshwe you can change over there." Yi pointed to another door. Joshwe wrapped his blanket around him and bolted for it. Yi shook her head and left me alone.

I stood and got dressed. The black pants were loose all the way down to my kneese, then they got skin tight. How did they do that? The orange was a sash of sorts that I had to get Yi to come back and help me wrap it around my upper torso, leaving part of my belly exposed. I went out to the lake.

* * *

Ai was sitting on a rock like the day before, he was wearing an outfit much like mine. Although his left his right side exposed, his headband was off. "Morning Bella." He looked over at me.

I smiled. "Morning. So uh ... What am I learning?"

"Control."

"Of?"

"Your mind. To block off the link so you can keep others out. And later I'll teach you to change without needing to force yourself."

I nodded. "Alright."

Ai smiled. "Hop up here." I climed up beside him. "Sit like me." I crossed my legs into the yoga position he had, straightening my back and sitting up straight. "Now we're going to meditate." I had never done it before, so I figured it'd be interesting. "Blank your mind. And just listen."

For the record, I tried. Meditation is a lot harder than it looks.

"Very good Bella. You're already getting it. Seems like you'll be set by tomorrow afternoon to head back." Ai grinned at me.

"I thought I could shut it off before."

"You could drown it out yes, but not block it off. I've never seen this kind of progress with new breds. It's quite amazing." I smiled, quite proud of myself.

"Let's get lunch then I'll teach you control of the wolf. But it'd be wise at some point to go to the La Push pack and seek entrance to that."

I nodded. I wondered how Josh was doing.

* * *

Ai fixed us some meat sandwiches. He told me we could also eat raw meat and not get sick off it.

Somewhere in the house I heard shouts.

"Ow! Stop!"

"Come on Joshie boy!"

"No dude! Stop! Ow!"

"Fight back! You're never gunna learn if you don't!"

"Stoooop! Oww! Time out! _Time out_!"

"No tap-outs punk! Come on!"

"Gen come on! No, no, no! No, no, noooo!"

"Ah-hahahaha!!"

Ai looked over at me. "Don't worry. Gen won't hurt him to bad. He's trying to teach him to fight in both forms."

"Sounds useful."

"You'll be doing that tomorrow morning."

I nodded. We finished eating and went back outside.

* * *

We stood across from eachother. "Alright. Blank your mind again. Think of a reason to change."

"A reason like what?"

"Just a reason. Close your eyes, think, and blank your mind."

I thought about it. Why would I change? I thought about Joshwe. My pack. I would protect my pack.

Protect.

I thought about nothing else.

"Open your eyes." I hear Ai call quietly. I did. "Change." He ordered softly.

My heart slowed, I took a deep breath. My skin felt tight. I was begining to feel uncomfortable. My bones shifted, connected. I took a deep breath to relieve the tightness in my chest.

It felt like my skin was ripping off and melting, but like I was growing new skin. It was uncomfortable. I'd get used to it.

I landed on all fours. I looked down, my hands were paws. I was back to being a wolf. _'Sorry about the clothes.'_

Ai smiled. "It's alright." He pulled off the cloth covering his chest and tossed it to me, I caught it between my teeth. "Now think of the same thing, but differently."

Think of the same thing but different? What was the opposite of protecting my pack? Protecting someone who wasn't in my pack.

Alice.

I was back in my skin. Hey this was pretty easy.

"Good! Now let's head back in. Tomorrow Gen and Huan will teach you fighting."

"Sounds like a plan." I wrapped the cloth around me and followed him inside.

Being some mythical creature, wasn't so bad.

* * *

I dreamt of Alice that night. The burning had stopped. It was a major relief. That burning had been driving me insane.

_'What are you thinking about Bella?'_

_'You.'_

_She giggled. 'How much do you do that?'_

_'Pretty much every day since I met you.'_

_'How sweet.'_

_I smiled and looked at her. She looked serious._

_'Bella are you afraid?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'... Good.'_

_'I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid you'll disappear and I'll never see you again.'_

_'I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon.'_

_I smiled. 'Good.'_

_She giggled again._

I woke up and stretched. "A-loha." I looked over. Gen was sitting next to me. "Ready for work?"

"You bet." I sat up and got dressed.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go outside?" I mumbled as I looked around the room. Three of the walls were glass.

"Nah, this room was made for us. It'd take a good direct hit to break this glass." Gen stretched as he walked across the room. "Alright you know what we're doing here right?"

"You're teaching me to fight."

"In both forms. Huan is going to teach you to control your temper and the Jing."

"Jing?"

"The energy in you. So you can control yourself better."

"Alrighty. Let's go."

Gen took a stance. "Stand like me. One foot like this, the other back, arms like this."

I copied him.

"This is the the Tiger Stance." Gen explained. "Alright, now stand with your feet close together, same space as your shoulders, arms down like this, hands into fists, elbows bent."

I copied him again.

"This is the half moon stance." Gen grinned at me. I wondered how many stances there were. "Alright. Arms back, elbows and shoulder's even." I copied him. "Legs like this." I followed his example again. "Wider." I crouched deeper. "Good. This is the horse stance."

"How many stances are there?" I had to ask.

"We'll stop at that. No need to go through every one."

I nodded. "Alright."

Gen relaxed. "You ready? I hope you're not as big of a wimp as Joshie boy was."

He charged me. I rooted myself with the horse stance. We collided, tumbling to the ground. I jumped up and away, landing on all fours, my left leg ahead of me, foot turned. My hands keeping me steady with my right leg behind me. I felt like a spider.

I shivered, ugh I hated those disgusting things!

Gen jumped up. "Nice."

I grinned. "I'm full of surprises."

Gen charged me again.

* * *

I was sporting small bruises and sore bones after half a day of fighting with Gen.

Huan was waiting for me after I got back from lunch. He was the only one I hadn't talked to, and of course their other four brothers. I realised Mr. Huang and Yi had only had two kids, as far as I knew. I didn't know how many of the girls were theirs.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to finally talk to you." He spoke quietly.

"You're supposed to teach me about Jing right?" I asked from across the room.

"Yes." He smiled. "You don't have to stand all the way over there. This isn't a fighting class."

I walked over to him. He was sitting in a corner at the far end of the large room. "So, why the glass?"

"It helps. Of course being outside would make it easier for meditation but that's not what we're doing. Yet."

I nodded and crossed my legs into the yoga position.

Huan nodded. "Okay, so do you know what Jings are?"

"Yeah. There are two. Gen told me there was positive Jing and negative Jing. Positive when you attack and negative when you retreat."

Huan grinned. "And neutral Jing, when you do _nothing_."

"So there are three?"

Huan looked thoughtful. "Well to be correct there are eighty five." He shook his head. "But let's just focus on the three."

He took his time to explain to me how and when they could be useful. It was honestly very interesting. He told me my instincts would help me know which Jing to follow at a certain time. And to always trust them. Because more often than not, a werewolfs instincts turned out to be correct.

A while later we were outside by the lake. Meditation. Joshwe and Ai were out as well. They didn't open their eyes as we walked over.

We sat on a large rock a few feet away. Huan crossed his legs. "Focus on the positive and negative energy in your body. Breath, and relax." He smiled at me as I closed my eyes and concentrated.

* * *

By the end of the day Mr. Huang was back. And the house was lively, but Joshwe and I had to leave.

He told us we could return every weekend if we liked, so we could learn more. I would take the offer up if I felt we needed help.

Gen led us back to the dirt road that led to the Cullen home. But he turned us down the road walked us into town.

Charlie was happy to see us. "Hey kids? How was the hiking trip?" I looked over at Gen. he grinned and winked at me.

"It was good dad." I nodded and walked inside with Josh.

"Good. Tell Mr. Leon I said hello and thank you will you Gen?"

"I will indeed sir." Gen waved and walked back the way he'd led us.

It seemed like Charlie was dealing with his friends death alright now. Josh and I went up to our room.

"Life could not get any sicker." Josh mumbled to me.

"What do you mean?"

"We're werewolves Ella! And now we can control it. This is so sweet!"

I scoffed and lay down on my bed. "We still need a pack, and a marking."

"We are a pack, you're an Alpha!"

"Yeah and that means you're a pawn."

"... To mean."

I laughed.

We did need a pack, we did need a marking ... I had an idea. But I wasn't sure how to go about it. Or if it was right.

* * *

It was warm and sunny the next day. So I decided to go visit Alice. Something told me she'd be home. I wanted to ask about the whole sunlight thing.

I told Joshwe to head over to La Push. He carried a spare pair of shorts in his jaws and he shifted shape and charged through the woods. To them, he'd be making a simple visit and ask if Jake's family was really descendants from wolves. If Jake asked why he was curious he'd tell them I had mentioned it in a conversation and found it interesting.

I wore a black tank top and loose black boxers. What? They looked like regular shorts. I ran bare-foot at full speed to the Cullen's home. I remembered the path and the directions to get there. To others I was just about a blur.

I knocked on the front door. The house was almost all glass. I saw Alice appear, she smiled and all but danced her way to the door. "Bella!" She flung herself on me. It was like having that lead cover, the one the dentist puts on you to take the X-ray for your teeth, dropped onto your shoulders from about ten feet up.

"Hey Alice."

"I'm really sorry about the other day." She pulled back to look me in the eye.

"It's okay. You had no way of knowing."

"I had my guesses, but I didn't know what you could be."

I nodded. There was a short silence.

Alice jerked. "Oh! I'm sorry, come in. The others are out hunting." I stepped in and brushed my feet over the rug to rid them of the mud.

"So how was the Leon's?" She was trying to make conversation.

"Good. Joshie and I learned a lot in two days. Muscle and strength control, shifting to either body, meditation, instincts ... It was interesting."

She led me through the house. "So you're a werewolf."

"Yep."

"In a pack of two." I grinned at her referance to our previous encounter. "Are you gunna have a bigger pack?"

"Um ... Maybe eventually. But for now a small pack is fine."

Alice nodded, walking through the kitchen. It was spotless, must've never been used. "So how are Emmett and Jasper?"

"A few cracked ribs but they'll live. Edward and I explained everything to the others and they're fine with you coming around. And your brother."

I nodded and sighed. I was stronger than I first thought.

"You're an Alpha huh?" I nodded at Alice's question.

"Yeah."

"I could tell when you sent Emmett flying. He's the strongest of us all."

"Heh, I'll make sure to tell him sorry."

She giggled, I missed that sound a lot more than I could probably admit. She led me up stairs and down the hall. "This is my room."

I took it all in. A small bed, paintings, and masks, and sculptures. She was indeed an art fan. I remembered wanting her to teach me art. The room was mostly blue. I wasn't surprised she liked bright colors. The wall across from the doorway was just glass. "Nice." I mumbled.

Alice sat on her bed.

"Do vampires sleep?" She shook her head.

"No, but we can day dream."

I hummed. A small silence passed us. "I had a dream about you the other night you know." I felt she should know about it.

"Really?" I nodded now. "I had a dream about you too." She whispered, holding out her hand for me tok take. I walked over to her, taking her hand and sitting down beside her.

"What happened in your dream Bella?" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, her head pressed against my collar bone.

My arm found it's way around her waist, my hand gently pressing into her hip. "We were talking."

"About?"

"Being afraid I guess you could say."

"Do you remember what we said?"

"Yeah. You had asked me what I was thinking about. I said you. We laughed, then you asked if I was afraid. I said yes. You said good."

"Then what did you say?"

"I told you I wasn't afraid of you, just at the thought that you could disappear and I'd never see you again."

"What did I tell you?"

"You said you had no plans of going anywhere anytime soon. I said good and you laughed."

She was quiet.

"Alice?"

"I had the same dream."

I looked down at her. "You did?"

"Yes." She looked up at me and pushed me back, laying on my side.

We stared at eachother. I wondered if my eyes were still hazel. "You're different from other werewolves Bella."

"How so?"

"Usually wolves make us want to attack them. But you and Josh are different."

"I see."

We stared at eachother for a long time. Alice bit her lip. "I've been waiting for you. For a very long time."

My arm wrapped tighter around her waist. "I've got no plans of going anywhere anytime soon."

She smiled at me and kissed my jaw, her hands drifting across my arm. "So this is where the wolf falls for the sheep?"

I smirked. "I prefer to think of you as the lamb."

She kissed my jaw again. "You big mean wolf."

"You silly little lamb."

I didn't get home until late that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

* * *

I climbed into the room. Joshwe was sitting on his bed, waiting. "What'd you find out?"

"They know what we are now. They want to talk to us."

"What about the marking?"

"Oh they have one. Every pack of shape-shifters has a marking."

"What about the one that bit us?"

"Jake said it could be a stray and wild wolf."

"Jeeze Joshie, did you keep any secrets?"

His eyes widened and he shrugged. "He tackled me and told me to tell him the truth! What was I supposed to do? He was scary."

"New werewolves have a temper, be careful around him. Maybe you should talk to Gen about getting more training for fighting."

Joshwe grinned and rubbed his hands together evilly. "Fighting another werewolf to prove my stregth?" I rolled my eyes. "Mua-hahaha!" I scoffed.

"Joshie grow up!"

"I don't have to!"

I climbed into bed. I really didn't care about school anymore. To be honest I never did and I don't think they cared either. Because they never called about Josh and I. It was the middle of the day on thursday. And here we were laying around like it was summer.

Someone hopped into the window. "Hey!" The musical voice told me it was Alice. I looked over.

"Hey Alice. I just got back from your place. What's up?"

She shrugged, sitting in the windowsill. "Just thought we could go for a walk or something."

"I could go for a walk." I got up. "Get some air at some point Joshie."

He waved me off. "Yeah, yeah. Have a good time. Bye." He was going to take a nap. Lazy!

I jumped out of the window, after grabbing some clothes, to land beside Alice, she took my hand and led me into the woods.

The woods, where I seemed to spend most of my time.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I didn't know what to do with my other arm.

"Up the mountain behind the school. You were curious about what I looked like in the sun." She looked over at me. "Right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but only if you want to show me. I don't wanna force you."

She smiled sweetly and wrapped both arms tightly around my arm. "That's what I love about you Bella, you're so sweet."

"And you're so amazing." I had wanted to say beautiful, so I did. "And beautiful."

She smiled shyly now. "You could make a vampire blush Bella."

I chuckled. "Is that a good thing?"

She nodded. "Yes it is."

"So why'd you bring an extra pair of clothes?"

I smirked. "Just a feeling I should."

Alice giggled. "Race ya!" She took off.

I gaped for a second then scoweled playfully. "No fair, cheating!" I took off after her, using all the strength my muscles possessed.

She had won of course. She had her back to me when I reached her. But I dropped my clothes on my way, slowed only a little, and tackled her to the ground.

"Ah! Bella!" I rolled onto my back, her own pressed to my front. I laughed. She did too. "Why are you so different from others Bella? You're like one of the lions."

I sighed. "I dunno why Joshie and I are different. But I don't care. I don't want to be like the others."

She looked up at me. "I don't want you to be like the others either. Cause if you were I woldn't be here now."

I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Let me show you." I whispered.

She sat up and crawled away from me. I stood and watched as she sat against a tree and stared at me. "Okay."

I sighed. Protection. I thought of nothing else. I thought of my pack member.

My skin felt tight, felt like it was ripping. My bones connecting and growing. I ripped through my clothes and skin, becoming my other self. Now I thought of it ... It was like being reborn.

Alice sighed and stood. I watched her carefully. She walked up to me slowly, like she was testing the waters. I met her half way and walked around her.

Her fingers brushed through my fur. "Soft." She mumbled. I growled low in my throat, but softly. Alice giggled. "It's my turn Bella." I looked at her curiously. Just as the clouds broke apart and the sun shone through. The light hit her skin and it sparkled.

I stared in awe. She wasn't beautiful anymore. She was a goddess in human flesh, but far more brilliant. I didn't have any words for it. Alice watched me as I moved closer, I nuzzled her cheek and she giggled. "Bella." She chided softly. A growl rumbled up from my chest. I let myself fall onto the ground with a soft thump.

Alice lay at my middle. I watched her for a moment before laying my head in my paws. I felt a tiny hand scratch behind my ears, I whined. I heard another giggle.

* * *

I was sure of a few things.

One: I was a new Alpha werewolf that needed a pack

Two: Alice Cullen was a vampire that needed a mate

Three: I had fallen in love with her without my ever noticing

Alice was waiting to take me to school the next day. Charlie didn't care anymore if we went or not. Joshwe was at the Leon's now, training.

And of course as we drove up Alice had to make a bit of a scene. She let me drive, it was the coolest car! Of course I had to be careful so we wouldn't slip across the roads. I opened Alice's door and helped her out. "Oh, my wolf can be a gentleman." She giggled softly.

I grinned. "Oh, my lamb can be a lady."

She gasped, still smiling, pretending to be offended. "I am always a lady." I scoffed and closed the door. Her arms went around my waist, holding me tight. My right arm slipped around her shoulders. "You're not bothered by all the people staring?" I mumbled. She giggled. "They're jealous of my wolf." I chuckled as we headed inside. I caught the other Cullen's watching us as they walked up another set of stairs to enter the school.

I finally fished another school day! yay for me! ...I guess.

Later I went out by the river the small lake ran into, Alice was with me of course. "So tell me about this whole vampire deal." I asked curiously as I jumped onto a rock in the water.

Alice laughed. "What do you mean?"

I turned to her. "Well, do you like...have to be dying to turn into one or what?"

"No. You can be turned by a vampire at any time. Carlisle is just different. He wouldn't turn anyone who had another option. Like if someone he cared about had cancer that couldn't be treated, he would only turn them then."

I nodded my understanding. "What about your family. Do they have gifts too? Or is it all like you?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No. Only I can see the future. Edward can read the minds of others."

I made a face at that and she giggled. "All except yours and Joshwe's. That's part of why you're different Bella." I nodded. "And I don't want him to read your thoughts. It's good for him to make an effort to know someone without invading their privacy." I nodded. "And Jasper, he can feel and control peoples emotions. Once again though, all except yours and Joshwe's."

I laughed. "Good, that makes me unpredictable!" Alice laughed with me and I jumped back up next to her. I didn't want to ask her how she became a vampire. That might be personal ground. And we had just started out so I didn't want to nose around where it was uncomfortable. She fell back against the cliff wall behind her. I pressed my hands into the rock on either side of her head. "I like being unpredictable." I grinned and pressed myself against her, she shivered and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mm you're so warm Bella. It's nice. Something warm in all the cold. You're like my summer sun in the winter. With all the heat that could almost melt the ice away." She looked directly into my eyes. "And when the ice does melt, and you go away...it comes back. And all the warmth that comes from my summer sun goes away too. Leaving me alone in my freezing winter, with only the ice covered moon in my sky."

I felt my eyes sting with tears. I didn't have any words to tell her how much those words meant to me. So I didn't tell her. I showed her. I pressed my burning lips to her icy lips. I tried to show her what it meant to me, and maybe she understood. Because her arms wrapped tight around my neck, pulling me closer. My arms went to her waist. I pulled away, my heart on fire. I stared into her warm golden gaze. "I'll be your summer sun if you'll be my icy moon."

She smiled. "Deal." She brought her lips to mine. As if to make sure the 'deal' was sealed.

* * *

Joshwe and I headed over to La Push later that day. "What are we gunna say to them Ella?"

"I dunno yet."

"Are you gunna fight with their Alpha?"

"I don't even know who that is yet. We'll just have to wait and see."

We walked onto First Beach. I had squared my shoulder's and held my head high, like a common Alpha wolf. In the distance I could see a small group walking towards us. "Be ready for anything Joshie." I mumbled. I heard him hum.

"You're Jacob's friend Bella right?"

"Yes. And this is my brother Joshwe." I felt I had to introduce him, I could hear his mumblings in the back of my mind about being ignored.

The guy in front of me nodded. "I'm Sam. You're new wolves around these parts. What are you doing on our land?" Rude much!

"We only came onto your land before the transformation. As visitors."

Sam shook his head. "No. As wolves to." I suddenly remembered the heavy footsteps behind us the day Josh and I changed.

"That was you chasing us."

Sam nodded. "We were just patrolling, but we caught your scent and ent to check it out."

I scoffed. "Like you weren't gunna do anything else."

"We weren't." Sam insisted.

"Yeah cause I believe that. Who are you two?" I nodded to the other two that were with him.

"I'm Seth. And this is Quil." I nodded to them.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's busy." Sam answered, a little to fast.

"Somehow I get the feeling you mean busy in a bad way."

Sam glared at me. "You've got quite the attitude don't you?"

"Only with wolves below me."

He growled at me. "Alpha." He mumbled.

I smirked. "Are you an Alpha?"

"I am the leader of my own pack."

"That's not an answer to the question I asked."

"Jacob...his family has a history of Alpha's. So he'll most likely be one." Seth spoke up, he dropped his head when Sam glared at him.

"Really? That's interesting."

Sam turned back to me. "Are you looking to join a pack?"

"Something like that."

"Then you've found the right place. All you need is a marking and the rest can be done later."

I shook my head. "I never said this was the pack I was looking to join."

"We're the only wolves around here. You need a pack." Sam looked frustrated.

"I'm not going to fight with you over top spot." I took a step back. "Tell Jake I said hi. Come on Josh." I turned and walked away.

"Nobody is gunna want a bunch of stray wolves running around! You'll come back sooner or later!" Sam shouted after us, I rolled my eyes and continued back through the woods. It was a mistake coming to La Push.

* * *

Joshwe and I trudged back towards town. I missed Alice even though we'd only been apart a few hours.

"Ella, Ella do you hear that?" I turned to him.

"Hear what?"

"Shhh." He held a finger to his lips. I strained my ears to listen.

There.

Someone was crying softly, whimpering and crying out for help softly.

"Come on." I tapped Josh's shoulder and jogged towards the source of the sound. It was a small boy, cowering under some thick roots.

I crouched down to see him properly. He must've been about five. He was holding his left arm which was covered in blood. "Hey. Are you the one crying for help?" Dumb right? Not really. He was small, scared, and hurt. I had to be comforting.

He nodded.

"I'm Bella, this is my little brother Joshwe. What's your name?"

He sniffled. "Adam."

"Adam, what are you doing out here?"

"I dunno. I can't remember. But, but there was a big dog. And it bit me and ran away." He sniffled again. The poor thing.

"Adam where are your parents?"

"I dunno."

I held out my hand. "Adam, would you come with us? We're gunna help you." Adam looked uncertain, but he really had no other options. He crawled out of his hiding place and took my hand. I lifted him carefully into my arms.

_'Ella...the dog...'_

_'I know. I'm thinking.'_

_'Alright.'_

We went straight back to our house. Charlie didn't even hear us come in. We went straight into the bathroom. We had to clean the wound. I sat him on the edge of the sink and ran some warm water. "Adam, how many days ago did you get bitten?"

"Early yesturday." He whispered. I pulled his sleeve up and grimanced. The bite mark was obvious. He could need stitches. Much of the blood was black and crusted. I took a warm cloth and brushed it lightly over the mark. Adam hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, but we can't leave it like that."

Adam was a tough kid.

_'Joshie, Alice said Dr. Cullen worked at the hospital.'_

_'Could he help us figure out f it was a werewolf or a regular dog?'_

_'I believe so.'_

I cleaned the wound slowly until there were just angry half moon mark on either side of his arm. I wrapped it and set him on the floor.

"I'm going to talk to Charlie about him staying here." Joshwe went downstairs to find Charlie.

_'If it was a werewolf we can't let him out of our sight.'_

_'I know. We'll have to take care of him until we can find out for sure.'_

"Want to come outside with me Adam?" I looked down at him, finally taking in his appearance.

He had short black hair and blue eyes. He nodded. "I don't wanna be alone."

He was so _cute_!

* * *

I sat Adam out in the yard with a soccer ball Joshwe used to play with, while I cleaned my truck. Something landed in the bed. Calling mine and Adam's attention to it.

The smile on my face was impossible to swipe off. "Alice."

She grinned and hopped out next to me. "Hey. I missed you." I almost 'aww'-ed at her cuteness.

"I missed you too." I gave her a short kiss, then she noticed Adam.

"Who's this?" She smiled at him.

"This is Adam. We found him in the woods just a little while ago. He was bitten by what he calls a big dog."

Alice looked over at me completely serious now. "And you think it could be a werewolf that bit him?" She whispered. I nodded.

"I thought your dad could take a look at it to be sure."

"I'll bring you by my place then." I nodded again. "Until then make sure to keep an eye on him. We'll have to put a stop to this stray if it is a wolf."

"So the burning?"

"We'll wait a week first. After that if he does start burning we'll know for sure."

I sighed. "Isn't it supposed to be slower?"

"A lot slower. Years slower. But this is some wolf if it's making the transformation move quicker." Alice looked back at Adam, her smile back in place. "Hi Adam, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." She took a few steps closer to him.

"Hi." He shuffled his feet.

"I think we're gunna be good friends Adam."

The black haired boy smiled shyly. I wondered if the Leon's could help too.

I'd have no other choice but to ask.

* * *

**[AN: Ooooo! A new character! No questions please, just wait and see how it goes. Feedback is appreciated...just no questions ;p]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

* * *

We waited until the next day to take Adam over Alice's house. Joshwe refused to go. He didn't really give me a reason, just that he really didn't want to go. So I took Adam, who sat quietly in the backseat looking out the window.

"Adam, how old are you?" Alice drove like a devil. Lucky I really didn't have to worry about it...that much.

"Six." He mumbled.

Only a year off from my original guess. If he had been bitten by a werewolf I wondered if he would be around Joshwe's size.

Alice parked outside of the house. "Wow." I smirked at Alice for Adam's whisper of wonder. I climbed out and helped him out.

"They're not gunna hurt him are they?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "No Bella. We don't hurt humans."

"Not a human." I pointed to myself.

Adam looked up at me. "You're not?"

"No."

"What are you?"

"A werewolf." Why lie to him. He was a kid.

The smile that lit up on his face was amazing. "Cool!" He clutched at my leg in a hug. I chcukled and tugged him up into my arms. He was really small for a six year old.

He looked at Alice as we walked up to the house. "Are you one too?"

Alice shook her head. "No."

"What are you?"

She giggled. "I'm a vampire, but I don't drink human blood."

Adam nodded as Alice opened the door and led us inside. "Nice house." He mumbled.

"Thank you." Alice smiled at me.

"Why all the glass?" I asked curiously. She shrugged.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide in the shadows. Come on, sounds like they're in the kitchen."

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett were there. And a blonde with a kind looking brown haired woman who smiled motherly.

"You must be Bella. Alice has told us a lot about you." The woman looked at Adam. "Oh, who's this little guy?"

"Part of the reason Bella is here." Alice answered. "This is Adam. He was bitten by what he thinks was just a big dog, we just want to make sure."

The blonde man stepped forward. "And you want me to take a look at the mark correct?"

"Please and thank you Carlisle." Alice smiled sweetly, could she smile like anything else? I'd like to see her evil smile though. "Oh I'm sorry Bella, this is Esme, who's basically my mother. And Carlisle. You already know Emmett and Rosalie. Not personally." She let it drop.

Emmett stepped forward grinning. "You're pretty tough. Gave me a few cracked ribs."

I nodded and smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head. "Ah it's alright. No harm done." I could see Rosalie glaring at me from behind him.

"Would you and Adam like to eat before Carlisle checks him?" Esme's smile was like my mothers, but more meaningful. I'm not saying my mother didn't love Josh and I, I'm just saying there's a limit to it.

"Oh um, Adam and I had a snack before coming here. We know that you don't eat so..." The sound of crunching glass called my attention to Rosalie.

"Just great." She grumbled.

"Rose, stop. They're trying to be nice." Emmett stood beside her.

"No, this is just...ridiculous. You bring the wolf and her potential pup straight into our house like it's not dangerous." How did someone like Emmett end up with someone like her, because he seems really nice and she seems like a worse version of Jessica.

"Josh and I wouldn't tell anybody anything. It could lead to us showing what we are. And Adam won't tell anyone either." I looked at him. "Will you?" He shook his head.

"Rose knows that. It's just with you two basically public now," Esme shushed Emmett.

"No, tell her. Tell them. They need to know that if this ends badly we could all be implicated, even you and your brother and the pup here." Rose motioned to Adam.

"Okay first off, we don't even know if he's a werewolf or just bitten. Second, what do mean by end badly? Like me leaving Alice?" I wanted to be sure of what she meant. "I have no plans to leave Alice or expose anyones secrets. So you can calm down."

_'Hoo-rah.'_ I heard Joshwe's chuckle through the link. I had forgotten to block it properly.

_'Buzz off.'_

I heard him chuckle again and the link went dead.

"Hello again Bella." I looked up. It was Edward. He hopped off of a tree branch that was outside the open window. "It's nice to see you." He offered a small smile, and looked to Adam. "And this is?"

"Adam." The boy said quietly.

"Adam, nice to meet you. Is he..." I shrugged at his unfinished question. "I see. Do you have a last name Adam?" The boy shrugged.

Jasper walked up beside Edward. "Hello Bella, Adam." He nodded.

Carlisle walked up to us. "When did you find him?"

"Just yesturday."

"And he got the bite?"

"The day before."

"I see." Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I pulled at Adam's left sleeve. Lucky Charlie kept some of Joshwe's clothes from when we used to visit.

Carlisle lifted the sleeve. "Ah, good job. Take him to the living room please. I'll be right back."

Alice touched my shoulder and led me to the large room. Esme followed, while Rose and Emmett left quietly.

"He's just going to get his kit." Esme sat down beside Adam. I sat on his other side with Alice beside me, clutching at my arm.

Edward and Jasper sat on the other couch.

"I think he may need stites. It looked pretty bad." I mumbled as Carlisle came back, kit in hand.

"Well let's just take a look." He crouched in front of Adam and unwrapped the bandages. "Looks pretty bad. He will need stites, but it won't get infected." I looked at Adam's arm. The mark had a purple ring around it and was swollen. He didn't act like it hurt though. "Good thing you found him when you did. It may have been a lot worse." Carlisle took out a bottle of alcohol. "This is going to hurt Adam, but I'm just trying to help you alright?" Adam nodded.

"I need to talk with Jasper." Alice stood suddenly and grabbed Jasper's arm, dragging him along behind her. Edward smiled at me. "She's always like that." He mumbled. I nodded.

"This could take a while." Carlisle looked over at me. "About thirty minutes or more. He'll be alright. Why don't you show her around Edward."

Edward nodded and stood, offering me his hand. I took it and stood. "I'll be back in a little bit Adam. Be a tough guy okay?" Adam smiled shyly and nodded.

"He'll be fine. He's in excellent hands." Esme had the same motherly smile for everyone, but a sparkle or admiration shone in her eyes when she looked at her husband. I wondered if Alice and I looked at eachother the same way.

"This way Bella." Edward led me upstairs. "This is the room I share with Jasper." There were music cases everywhere. No TV, just a stereo installed into the wall. The room was all white, except for the glass wall and the other doorway across from us that lead outside that was also made of glass.

"Surround sound?"

"Of course." There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"So...why does Jasper always have a look of pain on his face?"

"The blood. He's the newest vegitarian vampire. So it's hard for him, but I help him with control as best I can." Edward sat on the small bed.

"He and Alice must be good friends."

"They are. Alice is a good listener. When I found him he was really depressed. But when we met Alice she really helped him where I couldn't. I guess a little of everything needs a woman's touch huh?" He smiled at me.

I chuckled. "Maybe." I sat down beside him. "So how and where did you two meet? If you're okay with telling me that is."

"Um, I'm alright with telling you. It's just that most don't really ask."

"Sorry."

He chuckled. "No need to be sorry Bella. You didn't do anything wrong." He stood and turned on the stereo. "Dance?"

"I don't dance. To clumsy."

"I can help you learn. It's easy. Plus, you're not a human anymore Bella. I'm sure you have better balance." He held out his hand. I took it. I could see us becoming good friends.

"Our cold doesn't bother you?" He pulled me close as he picked a song.

"No. I like it."

A light and beautiful song entered the room.

"You are an unsual werewolf Bella."

"So everyone keeps saying." I felt his laughter rumbled through his chest. "What's this song called?"

"Flightless Bird, American Mouth. It's new."

I nodded.

"See it's not hard. Just let me lead, and you follow. Or you could just stand on the person's feet if they're okay with that." We laughed lightly.

"So..." I let it hang there, hoping he'd know what I wanted to ask.

He did.

"I met Jazz at a bar."

"That's nice." He laughed again.

"He was depressed and upset. And I was trying to find myself, to figure out my place in the world." He sounded thoughtful and sad. "We left together and started traveling. Getting to know eachother better slowly. Before Jasper, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason... and then he shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly my world was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When he's gone, when the meteor falls over the horizon, everything goes black. My life doesn't really change. But he blinds me with the light. I can't see the stars in my sky anymore. And there's no more reason for anything."

I wanted to say something. Tell him how beautiful and amazing that was, but I couldn't. A small choking sound caught our attention. We looked over to the doorway. Alice and Jasper were standing in the doorway. Alice was grinning widely, Jasper looked near tears. I smiled and stepped away from Edward, walking over to Alice while Jasper blurred out of sight and re-appeared, tackling Edward.

"Let's leave them alone." Alice whispered as she pulled me out of the room, closing the door behind us. "Come on back to my room. I'll give an art lesson."

"Mm what kind of art lesson?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder's, her arms sliding around my waist. My question was coy.

Alice grinned up at me. "What kind of art lesson did you have in mind?"

"Wellll..."

_'Let's keep this link G rated!'_

I chuckled. Alice looked at me curiously. "Sorry...I forgot to close the link properly."

"So only Joshie-boo knows what you're thinking?"

_'...She did not just call me that!'_

I grinned. "I don't think he likes you calling him that."

"Well tell him to bad."

"He's just grumbling and quiet now." I closed the link properly now.

Alice opened her bedroom door, pulling me in and closing the door behind her.

I remembered being here the other day. How nice it was. I wondered if Adam was almost finished. I was pushed down onto the bed. Alice straddled my hips.

"I always miss you when you're gone you know."

"I know." my hands went to her hips.

She kissed me softly. "My sweet wolf."

I grinned. "My lovely lamb."

She kissed me again. And it was longer and more passionate than the small kisses we'd been doing before. It was amazing. "Bella..." Our lips only parted when I needed air. "Mm Bella." Her small cold hands touched my throat.

"Hmm?"

"I think I should go hunting for a while." I looked into her eyes, they were black.

"But I won't be able to see you until tomorrow."

Alice was panting, though vampires had no breath. "Bella I have to."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Course." She gave me a short peck on the lips and was gone.

I sighed and went back downstairs. Carlisle was wrapping Adam's arm, he looked up at me and smiled.

"He's a tough little guy. Not a peep out of him. I took some blood and I'll check it to see if it was a werewolf." Carlisle stood and held up a glass slipde with a single drop of blood on it. "Where's Alice?"

"She wen't hunting."

Carlisle nodded. "I see."

Esme helped Adam off the couch. "He's such a sweet little guy." She ruffled his hair gently, he smiled shyly as usual.

"If he complains of any burning it'd be wise to send him with the Leon's. They're more adapt to dealing with this kind of thing. They've been doing it for decades." Carlisle nodded to himself as he tapped the edges of the glass slide.

I hummed. "In the end it should be his choice. Though I suppose I should stop by there to talk to them." I picked Adam back up and he pointed to his arm, I nodded with a smile.

"That'd be a good idea. I'm sure they might miss you. Shape-shifters tend to develop relationships faster than vampires do." Esme stood beside her husband.

"Mm...I guess I should go. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime Bella. If you're with Alice, you're with us." Carlisle nodded with a charming smile. "We hope you visit again soon."

"With your brother hopefully. Alice says he's boyishly charming." She wrapped her arms around Carlisle's.

I chuckled and nodded. "That he is if nothing else." They chuckled softly. "Well I'll be visiting again soon. Thank you for your time."

"Of course Bella. Our door is always open for you." That was nice.

"Tell Ed and Jazz I said Bye." I left the house with Adam held close to my side.

It was time to head back to the Leon's.

* * *

They were happy to see me. They were curious about Adam.

"He's a potential." They didn't need to know more than that. Ai took him to show him his comics and toys. Ai was still a child himself.

Gen, Cheng, and Huan sat around me on the smooth rock near the lake.

"So how ya been Bella? Kickin ass and takin names?" Gen grinned. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not the kicking part but I could have gotten into it with the wolves at La Push." I explained dully.

"What happened?" Huan clapped a hand over Gen's mouth.

"The Sam guy, the leader of his own pack, really has an attitude."

"I thought he'd give you a problem. Are you going to join them?" Huan kept his hand sealed over Gen's mouth even as the red head fumed silently and struggled.

"No. I'm an Alpha. And apparently Jake is too. I'm not going to get into a senseless fight with them. I'll just start my own pack. Make my own marking." Alice was a fantastic artist, maybe she could make a marking for me.

"We're an unofficial pack." Cheng fell back onto the rock, careful of his head.

"What do you mean?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"A pack has to have an Alpha and a marking to be official. We're a pack but none of us are Alpha's. Not even dad." Cheng looked at me as he explained quietly.

My previous idea came back to me. "Well...I'm an Alpha. I have one other pack member and another potential. You don't have an Alpha."

They stared at me in wonder. Gen pulled Huan's hand away. "You mean we'd be a pack?"

I nodded.

"But...we're different species of shape-shifters." Huan said quietly.

I shrugged. "Why should that matter? Why not break the rules? We'd have the advantage over others. We could help stray's that need it. I don't see why we should conform to the boundries set to us."

The three Leon's looked to eachother, then back to me. I hoped they would like my idea.

Gen spoke first. "Bella, you're crazy." I felt my spirit dim. "But I like it! I say we go for it!" He pumped a fist in the air. I grinned. Huan and Cheng coppied him. "Let's do it!" They chanted.

I laughed. This was my new pack. Who cared if we were a different spiecies. We should push for adversity amoung those in our world.

I couldn't wait to tell Joshwe. And part of me hoped Adam would be one of us, that way he'd have a place. Though even if he was a human I'd want him to join us.

Gen, Huan, and Cheng put their hands together. They were watching me, waiting. I grinned and placed my hand on top of theirs. "To the pack of Bella!" Gen shouted. I laughed as our arms shot into the air, hands for the sky. My hand seemed to reach for the moon.

The pack of Bella Sawn.

Bella's pack.

My pack.

I grinned and closed my hand into a fist.

Clutching for the moon.

* * *

**[AN: Yes I used Edward's pledge to Bella for Jasper. But I didn't know what else to use to describe it! Please don't be mad at me!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

**Character bio's are up! I still have a few more to go and I'll add pictures soon enough.**

* * *

A while later after talking with my new still unofficial pack, a marking would make us official, we went inside.

_'Joshwe?'_

_'You rang?'_

_'Nice Lurch.'_

He snickered.

_'Get over here I got something to tell you.'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'The Leon's.'_

_'Be there in a bit.'_

Yi was with Adam and Ai in the living room.

Gen basically hopped over to them. "Guess what!"

Yi smiled and Ai smiled, well, Ai grinned. "What?"

Adam walked up to me and stood by my side.

"Bella invited us to be part of her pack." Cheng answred, earning him a glare from Gen, he shrugged with a sheepish expression.

Yi looked at me, clerly surprised. "But,"

"I know the whole different shape-shifters and everything. But...it works out for everybody. They need an Alpha, Joshwe and I need a larger pack." I shrugged.

She smiled at me like Esme had. "I think it's a wonderful idea. It's very new. If you're going to be a pack, you'll need a marking though."

I nodded. "Already been thought of. Alice is a great artist. I could see if she'll make us one." I remembered Sam, Seth, and Quil all had the same mark on their shoulder.

Adam tugged on my jeans. I looked at him, he held up his arms. "Please?" He mumbled, pouting. I smiled and lifted him into my arms. I was really starting to like this kid. I blinked a second later when the sun hit my eyes. I noted it was getting late. We'd have to be getting back eventually.

Something poked me in the back. I turned. It was Joshwe. He had walked in here without making a sound. How sneaky. "What's the word?" He yawned.

"The bird?" I heard one of the boys behind me ask, which made them break into a fit of giggles.

"What do you think of a mixed pack?" I asked him seriously.

"Meaning?" He raised a brow, looking skeptical.

"Meaning the Leon's would be part of our pack."

I let it sink in as he stood there with a dumb look on his face. "Huh?" I just blinked, not bothering to repeat myself. His eyes widened as he finally got it. "Oh! Cool." He grinned.

"Good I'm glad you agree." Even if he hadn't I would have ordered him to. Because something in me told me I had to do this. I _had_ to. "I've got a busy day tomorrow." I mumbled, frowning.

"Want me to go with you?" Joshwe looked over at me curiously.

I shook my head. "No, Adam and I can go alone."

Joshwe nodded, smiling. "Sounds good! I can get more sleep." He waved to the Leon's and walked out silently, he was till wearing his traning clothes. I had to tell him to wash those. I scrunched my face in disgust.

"Bella?" I looked to see who had called me. It was Yi. "He seems to like you a lot already. So watch him carefully. I think if he is like you he'll want you to help him through the change." That meant I would be coming back for more traning soon.

I nodded my understanding and left just as quietly as Joshwe, who was waiting for us in his shifted shape.

_'Maybe we should start searching for that stray wolf at night.'_

_'It could be just a wild dog.'_ I set Adam down, took a step back and phased like Josh had. Adam looked at us in wonder.

I crouched down next to him and made a jerking upward motion with my head, signaling him to climb on. He was so small it was difficult for him but he clung to my fur and pulled himself up. I growled softly, wanting him to hold on tighter, somehow he got the idea cause he did.

My muscles tensed, as I got ready to run, and I launched myself. Adam gave a shout of surprise and joy. I actually loved this. The wind in my fur, the feel of my muscles pushing me and testing my speed and strength. It was incredible. I would have run faster if I was running solo, but I had a passenger. Who really sounded like he was enjoying himself. I felt my lips pull intoa grin. I hoped he was a werewolf, it may seem wrong of me. But I did. So he could feel this feeling for himself. And so he wouldn't feel left out. I had no intentions of letting some strange family take him away.

Then again with vampires, werewolves, and lions what was normal?

* * *

I was dreaming of Alice again all night. But in a much more heated way, or I was until something tried to crawl into my bed. I looked over. Adam was trying to crawl up next to me. He had been sleeping with Josh, but Josh was a major bed hog.

I curled my hand around the back of his shirt and hoisted him up beside me. "What's the matter?"

He sniffled and looked up at me with teary eyes. "I think I'm sick." He spoke with a lisp, slurring his words. Making his Ts sounds like Ss.

"Why's that?"

"It feels like I'm burnin."

...I would be heading to the Cullen's first thing in the monring. Me cell rang, I went to answer it. It was just a text.

Alice.

Speak of the devil.

'Can you come over? Carlisle has the results and I'm lonely.'

She was to cute to say no to. I sat up. "How about a walk?" I looked over at him with a happy expression, glad Alice was alright with me being close again. He nodded.

"Alright." I grabbed some shorts and a plain shirt and handed them to Adam. "Hold onto these for me okay?" He nodded again, looking confused. I had to buy some more clothes. I pulled him into a tight hug and hopped out of the window.

I set him down and stepped away so I could phase without him getting hurt. His face lit up when I changed. I lowered myself onto my belly. He climbed up quickly, my clothes still clutched in his hands. His fingers brushing through my fur. I growled again like before, wanting him to hold on tight so he wouldn't fall off. He did. I shot forward. Taking the back streets and hidden paths in the woods to reach my destination faster.

Alice was waiting for us. She grinned as I ground my limbs to a stop and Adam gave a cry of "Woah!"

She walked up to us. "Having fun?" She questioned with a grin, helping Adam down. I looked over at her and took in her appearance. I huffed. I liked tight clothes on Alice.

"Yeah." Adam cheered. Alice asked for the clothes and told him to wait inside. He hurried in, walking up the steps one at a time.

"Are you gunna change out here or walk in like that?" I turned to face her and huffed again, breathing in her scent. "Bella?" I shifted back to my human shape and held out my hand for the clothes, keeping quiet. My eyes never left hers as I took them and pulled them on.

After I got the shirt on and I could see her eyes again I saw they they'd gone dark with lust. I kissed her on the cheek and walked by her. "Come on my little you stand there all day with your mouth open like that, you'll get flies in there." I smirked as I her head suck her teeth, next I knew cold slunder arms were around my waist.

I opened the door and led us inside.

Adam was by my side in seconds. "I scared." He mumbled.

"Of what?"

I saw him shrug. "Bad feelin."

"Oh it's alright Adam. Nothing is going to hurt you here." Alice's head was turned away from me, to look down at Adam from my shoulder.

Adam hummed.

"Alice, is that you?" An elegant voice, most likely Esme's, called.

"Yes. And Bella and Adam. They're here to see Carlisle." Alice answered and looked up at me. "And me." She whispered coyly. I grinned.

Esme walked up to us. "Carlisle is just this way." She nodded for us to follow, still with her motherly smile.

She led us down to a small white room. I'm guessing it was Carlisle's miniature lab.

Carlisle was waiting for us. "Bella, Adam good to see you again." He smiled kindly. Like he actually meant it. Thinking about it, I hadn't seen much of Charlie. maybe because I hadn't been using the door lately.

"Adam, could you come here?" The boy stumbled forward and Carlisle lifted him up, setting him on the table. Carlisle then turned to me, very serious. "I ran the sample for any unusal DNA."

"What'd you find?"

"I have a sample of werewolf blood. The pattern that makes a werewolf is the same as with Adam's blood, but it's different."

I knew I must have looked confused because he gave a small smile. "Think of the werewolf gene as a virus in this situation. Now the gene's that make up the DNA pattern in werewolves that are born naturally take years to develop fully allowing them to change." I nodded my understanding. "Well with whatever werewolf that bit you, this isn't the case. The 'virus' is bacially working overtime. Causing the DNA that would normally take a very long time to develop, to take place at an amazing rapid rate. Which causes the trasnformation to take place with the short time of two weeks."

I motioned to Adam, who had a look of pain on his face...most likely from confusion. "But just a while ago he was complaining about burning."

Carlisle turned to Adam. "Is this true?"

Adam nodded.

Carlisle turned back to me. "When was he bitten?"

"Wenesday."

"It hasn't even been a week yet...oh...we'll wait the week. On tuesday be ready for anything." He looked worried.

"Wait what about this stray wolf?" I had to know if anyone else was in danger.

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "This is clearly some kind of mutation in the werewolf. At the rate you and your brother turned if it stays phased it may not be able to change back. That goes for anyone else who it bites if I'm right. It'll have to be caught and contained. I'll have to see if the wolves at la Push will do it."

"No." I stepped forward. I felt all eyes on me, but I just focused on Carlisle. "My pack can take of it just fine."

I felt cld hands wrap around my right wrist. "Bella, you've got a pack?" It was Alice. My sweet Alice. I nodded. "That's great!" I smiled and looked at her. I don't think Alice was ever meant to be a vampire. She's far to sweet and kind. I'd say warm hearted if it was actually true.

"That is very good news." Esme walked over to Carlisle, brushing her hand over his arm before helping Adam off the table. "Are you hungry sweetie?" Adam nodded. "Let's get you something to eat." She smiled at us as she led Adam out, Carlisle following.

"Come on let's go to my room." Alice tugged me back upstairs.

* * *

I sat down on Alice's bed as she closed the door. "So you have your own pack?" She looked excited. I nodded with a wide smile, I must've looked like an idiot.

"What's your mark?"

I scratched at my neck. "Actually I was hoping you could make one for us." I bit my lip nervously and looked up at her. She looked like she could cry, I panicked.

"You'd really want me to?"

I blushed. "Yeah...it's just...if you don't want to that's...I mean..." What the hell am I supposed to say?

She slammed into me, knocking me back on the bed. "I'd love to. Thank you for asking me." She kissed me soundly on the lips, making my heat rise. She pulled back. "You're so warm. I know what I'm going to use for your marking. Just lay here."

I watched as she jumped up and grabbed a sketchbook and pencil and sat back down at the end of the bed facing me. "So who's in your pack?" She moved the pecnil over the paper in large sweeping motions.

"Joshwe, Gen, Cheng, Huan, and Ai."

She looked up at me curiously. "Mixed?"

"Why not?"

She grinned and shook her head. "You never stop amazing me Bella."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing." She smiled as she concentrated on the paper in front of her.

I watched her face as she drew. When it looked like she was shading something in, she looked like she was confused. When she was making wide marks on the pace, her face became more relaxed.

"Do you realize how your face changes while you draw?"

Her golden eyes turned to me. "What?"

"Your face, it changes certain ways when you draw a certain way. You never noticed?"

She smiled. "No I didn't. But it's sweet that you notice the little things." The look on her face was warm and sweet. Which helped me lean towards the beliefe that Alice was never meant to be a vampire.

A few minutes later, she dropped her pencil and turned the sketchbook towards me. "It shows you're my summer sun." On the page was a tribal like marking of the sun. "I can put something in the middle to show you're the Alpha if you want."

I grinned. "I'd like that Alice, thank you."

Alice set the book down and crawled over me. "So you've made the first mixed pack, eh?"

"The first? Wow, that's something." I watched her carefully. She was like a cat, and I was the prey. "Guess that makes me a history maker then."

"It does indeed. So that means I'm dating a very important person."

"I guess it does."

"It is really great you're doing this Bella. You really are amazing. But that's why I love you."

I stared at her. "What'd you say?"

She moved back, nervous. "...I'm sorry."

"Did you mean it?" I sat up pulled her onto my lap.

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. I poked her hip. "Alice...say it. Please."

She pressed her cold lips against my burning forehead. "I love you. I know it hasn't been very long but I do."

I nodded. "I love you too Alice." Something inside me seemed to snap. I felt a deep growl leave my throat.

"Bella?" I looked up at her, she took a slow breath and slid off of my lap. I watched as she edged back across the room. "Bella?" What was the matter with me.

My body was moving on it's own. I didn't have control. I felt it all happening, but I couldn't control it at all. I stood and removed my clothes. I felt a smirk pulled itself across my face at Alice's lust filled expression. I phased. I wish I knew what was going on with me.

"Bella?" I growled as I moved closer to her, she looked worried.

My mouth was moving in an attempt to make words as I growled low in my throat. Did I just say ate? Alice looked confused now. "...ate." I tried again. "Mmmmate." Mate? Oh no...

"Mate?" Alice let it sink in, her eyes widened. "Bella..." I lunged for her, tackling her to the ground, but not hurting her. I nuzzled her cheek and growled possessively. "I'm your imprint?"

What the hell is an imprint?

I licked at a sport on her throat. There was only one thing in the front of my mind.

_Mate_.

I had to find and mark my mate.

And Alice was my mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

* * *

I crouched over Alice. Careful not to crush her. I doubt I could...or maybe I could because I was oversized...wait...did I just call myself fat?

"Bella." My eyes went to hers. "What are you thinking about?" I sniffed at her throat. She giggled. I eyed her dark blue shirt with annoyance. I growled. "Don't you rip this shirt! It's my favorite!" I huffed and moved away from her.

She sat up and pulled her shirt off. I growled softly. She stiffened. "Bella?" I lifted a paw and made a looping motion, telling her to turn around. (Don't get ahead of me people.)

"Bella." My head was over her shoulder. She was so much smaller than me. I placed my large paw on her hip. "Mm your fur is soft." Her small hand scratched at the underside of my jaw, I growled softly and huffed.

I phased back into my human shape and wrapped my arms tight around Alice's waist. She yelped as I pulled us both back to the bed. I grinned as I lay her down gently. "Alice..."

"Am I your imprint Bella?"

"What _is_ that?"

Alice laughed quietly, I loved that cute little smile of hers. "When a shape-shifter finds their mate, they imprint on them. Marking them. In other words it's when they find their soul mate."

"Is that what that was?"

"What, what was?"

"That snapping thing. Where I couldn't control the shift. Is that what that was?"

"Could be." She smiled and brushed her cold hand against my warm cheek. She froze and looked down. "...You're naked."

"You will be soon."

She grinned and looked back to my face, her golden eyes burning. "Very smooth Bella."

"I thought so."

She giggled. "Be quiet and kiss me."

I could feel the look of joy spread across my face. "I can do that."

Alice shook her head with a wide grin and pulled me down, sealing our lips together. I brushed my hand down her side and smiled into the kiss when she moaned.

This would be a good morning.

* * *

It was about ten now. I wondered what Adam was doing, and how Joshwe was. When I looked down and saw Alice, who was laying against my side and tracing patteres across my skin, my thoughts were just focused on her.

"Bella?"

"Mm?"

"If I'm your mate, does that mean I'm part of your pack?"

I shighed and frowned thoughtfully. "You don't have to be a part of anything you don't wanna be. I'm never going to force you to do anything."

She looked up at me, I could see a look of awe in her eyes. "You're..."

"I'm?" I cocked a brow.

"To amazing for words. I can't believe I got so lucky." She kissed me softly and sat up. "You ready to get up?"

"Well I'd prefer to stay up here in bed with my icy goddess, but I suppose I've left Adam alone long enough."

Alice poked her tongue out at me playfully. "Be that way." Then she giggled. "You've really taken a liking to Adam haven't you?"

"He's a sweet kid. Doesn't fuss, never cries, isn't picky. He's like the dream child everyone ever wanted but that I got." I grinned sheepishly.

"You're so cute sometimes." Alice brushed her fingers through my hair when I sat up.

"Mm...what am I the rest of the time?" I asked coyly.

"Incredibly sexy." She kissed me on the forehead. "We should go downstairs...maybe take a shower first."

"Alright." I stood and walked to the door. "Where's the bathroom?"

"The only other door down this hallway." Alice answered as she went to the closet.

"Great." I opened the door and walked out.

"Wait! Get some clothes!" Alice hissed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at her as I opened the door. I winked at her then walked in, shutting the door quietly behind me.

* * *

"Damn." I mumbled. It had been a while since I had a long hot shower. Charlie's house had at least fifteen minutes of heat. I heard the door open. "Bella." Alice's musical voice drifted through the room.

"Yes?"

"I got you some clothes."

"Comfy?"

"Well they're all I have that are a few sizes bigger then me."

"Did you just call me fat?" I turned off the water.

"No sweetie, you're perfect." She giggled.

I opened the glass door, stepping out onto the mat. Like the Cullen's would have a tub instead of a walk in shower with glass walls instead of a curtain? I think not.

I smirked when I caught Alice staring. "Take a picture Ali. It lasts longer."

"I doubt it." She bit her lip and turned away from me.

Alice had gotten me a large grey shirt with black sweats. "Thanks. Though you've already seen me naked, I don't see why you're turning away now." I saw her shoulders shrug. I slipped on the clothes. "Alright, let's go."

We walked downstairs to the living room. Adam and Emmett were on the couch, both holding game controllers.

Adam had a big grin while his brow was furrowed in concentration. Emmett wore a deep frown, he looked pretty upset.

"No, no, no!" Emmett chanted. "Nooo!" He threw his arms up and sucked his teeth.

Adam jumped up pumping his arms into the air. "Oh yeah!" I had never seen him like this. It was even cuter.

"No fair little man! You cheated!" Emmett pointed an angry finger at him.

"Loser!" Adam stuck his hand out with his forefinger and thumb out, the others curled, making an L.

"Gah!" Emmett threw his arms up again, looking frustrated.

"How many games did you win?" I called. Adam and Emmett looked at Alice and I, the small of the two running over to me.

I lifted him up. I'd have to talk to Esme about his size. "I won a bunch of times. Emmy is being a sore-loser!"

Alice gave a short laugh. "Yeah Emmy, don't be a sore-loser!"

Emmett fell back on the couch grumbling to himself, still looking upset. Rose appeared next to him and took his hand.

"Morning Bella." I looked to the kitchen. Edward was sitting on the counter. He offered me a small smile. "I hear you've got a pack. Do you have a mark?"

"Alice made one for us."

"Is this it?" I looked at the stiarcase. Jasper held up the drawing of the sun. I nodded. "It's nice."

"What were you doing in my room?"

Jasper handed the paper to me. "I wanted to see if Bella wanted anything to eat. And your brother called, he wanted to know if you were okay."

_'I'm fine.'_

_'I figured as much.'_

_'Heh.'_

_'Hey does this link work with the pack too?'_

_'I suppose when we become an official pack it will.'_

_'Can Adam talk on here?'_

_'Not yet. As far as I know.'_

_'Alright. I'm gunna head over to the Leon's place to get some training.'_

_'I should to. I've got to work on my stegth.'_

_'Alrighty! See ya.'_

_'Mm hm.'_

"Bella!" I jumped and looked over at Alice. She looked worried.

"What?"

"I was talking to you. And you were way out of it."

"I was talking to Joshie. Sorry."

"You have a link?" She raised a brow.

"All pack mates have a link." Edward called, tossing an apple.

I looked back at Alice. "What were you saying?"

"There's going to be a storm. I wanted to know if you and Joshwe wanted to go out for baseball with us."

"Joshie is going to the Leon's to work out with Gen and the others. So I guess it's just me and Adam." I shrugged and looked at the small boy on my hip. "Up for some baseball Adam?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"We go now?"

"Sure fire thing sweetie." I snickered at Alice's comment, but she just stuck her tongue out at me and went back upstairs.

* * *

I had made Adam stand back and away from the game. I would be batting, just for fun. I was on Edward and Jasper's team. While Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were on the other. Esme and Alice were the only ones not on teams. Esme would be catching the missed ball that passed home base and calling the shots. Alice was the pitcher.

I was up first. Edward was out in the feild. Jasper was after Rose. Alice winked at me and whipped the ball, damn could she pitch. I let it fly past me. Esme tossed the ball back to Alice, who looked at me questioningly. I smirked and raised the bat.

Alice whipped the ball out again. I brought the bat down and struck the ball as hard as I could. There was a loud _crack_ as the metal connected and the ball flew off. "Go Bella go!" Jasper shouted and I took off. Edward and Emmett ran for it, Edward trying to kepp Emmett away so I could make the bases.

Emmett got to the ball as I skidded across base. "Home run!" Esme called happily, like a mother who's child had just made a crowning achievement. I grinned at Alice and high-fived Jazz as I walked by Carlisle.

"Nice job Bella." Carlisle smiled at me. I sighed and nodded. This was like the family I never got. I was making one. "Something wrong?" He asked as Rose struck the ball and began rounding the bases.

I shook my head. "No. Just thinking about my family. No need to ruin the game." He nodded his understanding.

"If you need to talk later, Esme and I are never to busy to make time for you, or any of the others." He was really the dad I always wanted.

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled sincerely.

"You're out!" Esme called. I looked over. It seemed Edward had gotten there first and got us an out for the other team.

Emmett clapped his hands. "Alright!" Rose glared at him, he shrugged. "What? It's just a game!" Said the guy who was in a pissy mood about losing several games to a six year old. Rose glared at me as she passed.

"What?" I asked with confusion. Shr just rolled her eyes and huffed. I looked at Alice. "What'd I do?"

Alice shook her head. "Just ignore Rose. She's a sore-loser." She gave Rosalie and annoyed glance before preparing to pitch again.

"Like Emmy!" We all turned at the small voice. Adam smiled and waved at me, I waved back.

"You are so in for it little man!" Emmett called.

And we went back to the game.

Jasper was up. "Go Jasper!" Edward shouted. I grinned. Alice pitched the ball. Jazz cracked the bat against the ball just as thunder rolled across the sky. The ball went flying and Jazz went running across the bases. Once again Edward tried to keep Emmett from reaching it.

He succeeded as Jasper made it to home base. "Home run!" Esme called. Jazz and I clapped another high-five.

"Edward's cheating!" Rose shouted.

"Rosalie, calm down. Even if he was, Emmett is right. It's just a game." Carlisle took his place at the base and readied himself. Alice pitched and Carlisle hit the ball and ran to second base as Edward and Emmett slammed into eachother trying to get the ball then crashed back to earth.

"Ed?" Jazz called.

"I'm good!" Edward smiled and went back to his place.

I was batting again. I twirled the bat as I waited for Alice to pitch. Once again I let it go by me, and I struck on the second throw. I rounded the bases quickly as Emmett tried to toss the ball in before I got to home base. Esme caught the ball as I slid in. "Safe!" She called.

"Another run." I grinned as I passed Rose. Three runs up on them. All they had was Carlisle on second base.

Rose got two strikes and an out when she finally hit the ball. She hadn't gotten the ball far enough and Edward threw it in quickly. But Carlisle had made it to third base. They could get a run when Rose was up again.

Jasper got another run. "You're our lucky charm Bella." He smiled at me as he stood behind Rose.

I would have had a run if Emmett hadn't caught my ball. I flipped him off playfully, he made a shocked epression and acted like he caught it and tucked his hand into his pocket with a grin. "Thanks!" He called.

Rose was getting ready to bat while Alice was getting ready to pitch when something changed.

A strange scent caught my attention. It smelled like wet fur, earth, and...blood. "Stop!" I shouted, everyone looked at me.

"What is it?" Esme stood.

"You can't smell that?" I ran over to Adam. Someone was coming for us, and my instincts told me it was the stray that couldn't control his bite.

The Cullen's gathered around us. "What is it?" Emmett and Edward were watching the woods.

"It's that stray." I mumbled. I could feel it in my blood.

"How do you know?" Jasper appeared to be concentrating.

"Just a feeling." I answred.

Just as I finished speaking a loud bark could be heard and a huge black wolf bound out of the trees.

It snarled at us, it's teeth staied with blood, it's yellow eyes fixed on us.

I handed Adam over to Esme and walked out of the small group. "Bella." Alice caught my hand.

"Get out of here." I whispered.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Bella!"

"I'm not asking." I stared into her golden eyes.

She looked surprised. "Bella...I'm not going to step aside and let you put yourself in danger."

"I have to do this. Not just for us but for anyone it could bite. I don't have a choice."

"Then let us help."

"No. I can handle this on my own. Alice, please just go. Please." I gripped her shoulders, hoping she would understand. Even if my pack wasn't here...I had to at least try. I had to.

"...We'll stay away. But if you get hurt to badly we're going to help." She answered slowly. I kissed her cool forehead and ran to meet the beast that'd changed my life so much, phasing and landing on all fours, snarling my own threats.

I didn't know if I was strong enough.

But I would sure as hell try.


	12. Chapter 12

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

* * *

I knew I could be in a fight for my life before I even started to fight. If my pack was here I'd have more of a chance.

_'Are you the stray that bit my brother and I?'_

_'Breeeeed.'_ It was a male, I could tell that much.

_'How many have you bitten?'_

_'Mannnnyyyy. Alllll dead.'_

_'Well three lived.'_

It's eyes lit up.

_'Breeeed.'_

_'Shut up.'_

His eyes slipped over my shoulder. _'Vampires...killlll.'_

I snarled at him. _'Back off!' _I would have told him to leave, but he must've had some kind of infection. So I could not let him go. I either had to kill him or contain him somehow. Neither of which would be easy. Damn if only Joshwe and the others were here!

_'You defend vampires...destroy!'_

I would have laughed if he didn't lunge at me after he finished speaking. I jumped out of the way and charged him. My shoulder connected, throwing him down. He snarled and tried to bite me as I clawed at his belly, making two deep gashes. I dodged his chomping jaws. He stood and tried to attack again, I bit into his right rear leg as he passed. He yelped and I just barely got away from his jaws. His teeth were sharp, razor sharp. He attacked again, my dodge was not successful this time. His head collided with my ribcage. I growled in pain as I rolled to the ground. I had heard something crack.

"Bella!" I glanced over. Alice was trying to get to me but Jasper held her back.

The stray seemed to notice them again and made a run for them. I ignored my own pain and shot after him, tackling him and sinking my teeth into his shoulder. He reeled and I jumped off of him. We snarled at eachother and charged. I was trying to gain momentum as I ran full speed at him. We crashed together as a boom of thunder sounded, so it was hard to tell how loud it was. I had more strength, so we we slammed together, he went skidding back. I growled low in my throat.

_'Ella!'_

I looked back. Joshwe and the others dashed over to me.

_'How...?'_

Joshwe's lips pulled back into a long grin. _'You didn't close the link off properly. We got here as soon as we could.'_

I realized Cheng was the same color as an average lion while Huan was a few shades darker than Ai.

The stray seemed to have second thought about the fight now. But I couldn't let him get away. I couldn't let anyone else get bitten and die or change like Joshwe, Adam, and I.

Gen and Cheng cprowled the stray's right side while Ai and Josh prowled his left. He was cornered. I'd have to see if we could knock him out somehow. And I got a very bright idea.

_'Gen.'_

_'Yessss?'_

_'Switch places with me.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Switches places. When he charges he charges with his head. So you have to do the same.'_

_'...Did you just call me hard headed.'_

_'In this case it's a compliment.'_

_'Alright.'_

Gen and I changed places. Hopefully the stray would now take him as the Alpha and attack him.

_'Head on.'_ I advised.

_'Righty-O.'_

The stray moved as I had predicted, taking Gen as the Alpha of the pack and charging head first. Gen did the same. Their heads smashed together making a sickening cracking sound. The stray swayed and slumped to the ground, completely unconscious.

_'Ugh! Owwww!' _Gen staggered and shook his head.

_'Sorry. You okay?'_ I walked over to them.

Gen huffed. _'Yeah I'll live. Though I'm sure I have some kind of crack up there.'_

I growled softly at the knocked out werewolf. _'I'm glad you all got here when you did. Couldn't have done it without you. I would have had a chunck bitten out of me easily.'_

Cheng, Huan, and Ai nodded. _'We didn't do much but I'm glad we could help in some way.'_ Huan responded calmly.

_'If you hadn't helped corner him he'd be miles out of here by now. So thank you.'_ I meant it. My pack had come through to really help me.

They mumbled their 'you're welcomes' quietly.

_'Joshwe...I'm glad I didn't close the link properly this one time!'_ I nuzzled his ear and he snorted.

_'Stoooop. That's embarrassing.'_

I chuckled.

_'Want us to help you get him to where ever you're taking him?'_ Gen offered.

_'Please and thank you.'_

_'We need some clothes.'_ Josh pointed out.

_'True.'_ I looked down at myself. I wondered if we looked brave fighting the stray. Not like it mattered of course. I didn't have us fight for me.

I huffed when something thudded into me. "Bella!" It was Alice. I looked down at her. She was so tiny, her hands burried in my fur. She sounded as if she was crying, but vampires had no tears.

I growled softly and she looked up at me. "Bella...you scared the hell out of me!" A long smile pulled itself across my thin lips. I licked her face gently. She smiled, but I'm assuming it was against her will. Maybe she wanted to stay mad at me.

"Here." We looked over. Jasper dropped a bag in front of me. "Clothes." He mumbled and went back to the others. I phased back and opened the bag.

"Alice, the guys are kinda shy, could you...?" I grinned up at her. I didn't mind being naked in the open. Not now anyway. Alice rolled her eyes and turned her back.

The others phased back and I tossed them some clothes.

Gen, luckily getting Emmett's over sized jogging suits. Cheng, also luckily got either Edwards or Jasper's spare pair of jeans and collared shirts. Huan got a shirt that was a little to small for him but he didn't mind and the pants fit just fine. Ai, was not very lucky. He got clothes that fit, but they seemed to be Alice sized. Joshie got a girls shirt and slacks. I guessed it was Rose's shirt. I had packed my own pair of spare clothes so I was lucky. I slipped the black sweats and large grey shirt.

"Alright." Alice turned back around. "Let's get him into one of the cars."

Alice blurred away and reappeared with Emmett. "Let's do this!" He flexed his arms. "You helpin?" He looked at Gen, who nodded. "Alright, we're gunna get him on my Jeep, and hopefully find something to tie his legs up and his mouth shut."

Cheng and I helped too. The stray was to big for two people to carry, no matter how strong.

Gen got the head and shoulders, Emmett got the lower back, I got the middle, and Cheng got the legs.

I looked at the others. "On three?" They nodded. "1...2...3." We hefted the beast into our arms.

"Fuck this bastard is heavy!" Emmett shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Gen grunted.

We took big but small steps. I was hoping Gen had crack his head hard enough to leave him knocked out for a few hours at least. Carlisle needed a sample of his blood to study. I'd have to hand him the piece of information the beast let slip to seemed to take forever to get him into the back of Emmett's Jeep. Once we did Emmett climbed in and used some spare rope he had from hunting to tie his legs together. He used his own jacket to tie around his jaws. I wondered if the thing could even remember his own name.

I felt cold hands brush up my back. I looked around. Alice was smiling sweetly up at me. I turned fully, leaning against the Jeep. My arms went around her waist. "It was brave of you to take that stray on by yourself. But if the other's hadn't shown up it may have killed you." She whispered.

"It could have. But it didn't."

"But it could have Bella."

"But it didn't Alice." I kissed her forehead. "Look from now on I won't fight without them unless I have to. Okay?"

She looked hesitant to accept my terms, after all...who knew how many times I would have to do that. "Alright. But _only_ if you _have_ to."

I grinned. "No worries love, I'll be fine. But some more training wouldn't kill me." I looked over at Gen who nodded his understanding before walking off to his brothers.

"Bella, quit joking about dying!" She thumped my in the ribcage. I hissed in pain.

"I won't be able to if you kill me first." I rolled up my shirt and there was a large purplish bruise on my right side. "Damn." I mumbled.

"Oh! Bella, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. It'll be gone in a day or two." I dropped my shirt and grinned at Alice.

"Stop being so cocky."

"I can't be if I don't have one." I was on a roll.

Alice rolled her eyes and began to walk towards her car in a huff. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. "Calm down Alice. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I know you're worried and I give you my word I'll be more careful."

"Really?"

"Yes." I kissed her cheek. I could feel her cold body temperature escaping her clothes. It was still soothing to me.

"Alright let's go." I followed Alice to her car.

"Ella, I'm gunna head back to the Leon's for more training! I'll stop by the Cullen's on my way back home later today okay?" Joshwe waved to me. I nodded and looked around for Adam. He was still with Esme.

She smiled and walked up to me. "He was very worried." She passed him over to me and as soon and He got in my arms he clamped his fists into my shirt and made no intention of letting go.

"You have to get in the backseat buddy." He nodded and realeased my shirt. I placed him in the back and buckled him in. "Thanks for watching him during that Esme."

She waved it off. "Not a problem dear. I was more than happy to. But please have the others with you, especially when you're fighting strays."

I nodded. "I will. I promised Alice."

"Good." She smiled again and walked back to Carlisle.

I climbed into the passenger seat as Alice started the car and drove us back to her house.

* * *

Adam and Emmett went back to playing video games. After Emmett helped Jasper and Edward carry the stray into a small cell in the basement. Jasper and Edward vanished. Rose sat in the living room watching Adam and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme went to run tests on the wolf. Or Carlisle did and Esme went to help.

I found myself being led back up to Alice's room. She sat me down on the bed and pulled off my shirt. "It doesn't look to bad." She pressed her cool fingers against it lightly. The bruise was burning up. I would have to say my body was trying to repair the damage as quickly as possible.

"I'll be fine Alice. Don't worry." I took her hand in mine. "Really." I kissed her fingers, she giggled. "There's the Alice I'm looking for. My giggle monster." She laughed. I grinned.

"Giggle monster?" She eyed me with amusement.

"Yes! My giggle monster!" I pulled her in close. "You know from here you're actually taller."

She sucked her teeth and tapped my shoulder. "Be quiet." She pulled out a slip fo fpaper. "I think we should get this put on now." It was late afternoon now.

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah. I think we should still give you a different mark to show you're the Alpha to outsiders."

"We can do that later." I stretched. "Do you have what you need to put it on me?"

"Of course. Wait here."

She left and was back in a flash. "This is more effective than the new stuff used."

"Great. Let's do it to it." I grinned.

"You are one of a kind Bella." She shook her head.

I chuckled. "I thought that was what you liked about me."

"Noooo, it's what I _love_ about you." My grin widened.

I watched Alice heated a needle and some black ink. "What about the fill in?"

"That we can use one of the newer models for." She mumbled as she sat next to me, dipped the needle into the ink and held it up. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled. She gripped my shoulder with her left hand and lightly pricked the needle into my skin, letting the ink bleed.

Fuck!

This was gunna be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

**Alice is going to do the tattoo herself because Bella's blood isn't like it was before. Duh! Vampires don't drink werewolves! XD**

* * *

I growled as the needle pricked my skin again. "Sorry Bella, only a little while longer."

"It's been hours." I mumbled.

"Awww, where's my strong brave Alpha?"

"She's left the building."

Alice giggled and kissed my cheek. "You're cute." She pricked me again. I resisted the urge to jerk away.

"Careful. I don't have hard skin like you, you don't have to jab so hard."

"Sorry." She pricked me again. "There, all done." she set the needle down and picked up a washcloth, dipping it in water.

"Finally."

Alice pressed the warm cloth against the mark on my arm. "Bella..."

"Hmm?"

"Am I part of your pack?"

I sighed." I told you, I'd never force you to do anything you don't wanna do."

"But if I'm your imprint I have to be with you and be part of your pack."

I grinned. "You _have_ to?"

"Yes I _have_ to."

She removed the cloth, it was covered with blood and ink. "Looks good." Her cool fingers brushed the mark. I looked at it.

"Yeah, I'm glad I asked you to make it."

"I'm glad you asked me to." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my forehead.

I sighed. I felt really tired suddenly. Must be because I haven't slept in over twelve hours. I yawned.

Alice giggled. "Get some sleep. It's still pretty early. We have to go hunting." She stood and collected the ink, needle, and cloth.

I fell back onto the bed. "I'm not tired." I yawned again.

"Sure you're not." I heard her mumbled.

I started to drift off. I saw the lights flick off as I closed my eyes.

"Sleep tight love." I felt cool lips touch my cheek.

And I was a sleep...finally.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. Sitting up I could feel the warm sun hitting my back. It must've been late afternoon. There was a dull ache in my right shoulder where the mark was placed. I looked at it. It was slightly swollen and red. I picked up my shirt and slipped it on as I walked downstairs.

Joshwe had arrived. He was in the training clothes the Leon's had made us wear. He was aslo dead asleep. I looked to Adam, he was asleep too. But it seemed fitful. He looked frustrated and his green shirt was damp with sweat. He turned and curled into himself. I could see him shivering.

I walked over and crouched next to the couch, I pressed my hand to his neck. He was burning up. I needed to find Carlisle.

"I have an ice pack for him." I turned. Esme walked over to us and sat on the edge of the couch, gently placing the cloth covered ice pack against Adam's head. "He's been like this since he fell asleep." She mumbled. "You should talk to Carlisle about it." I nodded and went off to look for him, leaving Esme to look after Adam.

He was in his small lab downstairs. The stray was in a glass case that had small airholes. "Bella." He looked up and smiled. "Finally awake. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah...I was wondering how far this 'virus's thing has gotten with this stray."

"Quite far actually. Why?"

"Adam is asleep and he's burning up."

Carlisle's brow furrowed and he looked back at his papers. "Hmm...the change is definitely working much faster. With you and your brother it only happened at night, correct?" He looked back at me. I nodded. "It's no where near dark yet and he's already having a burning...it must be able to happen during the day, but only when the person is asleep. This...unexpected." He mumbled. "Keep an eyes on him as much as you can. If whatever this wereolf has is progessing fast enough I expect he'll change by tomorrow or monday afternoon."

Damn! It was only Saturday evening. I'd have to be with him all day tomorrow to make sure he was okay. Well...we'd just have to go to the Leon's.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Not a problem Bella. I'm still trying to figure out what's making the DNA to change so fast."

"So he's a mutant?"

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Something like that."

I nodded and looked at the glass case. The stray was laying across the floor lazily, taking deep breaths. It was asleep. "Is that case safe?"

"Yes. But if he proves to be to strong for it I've got him heavily sedated. So there's really no chanse he can get out."

"I see. Well that's good."

"I smell blood."

I glanced at him then at my arm. "Maybe I should wrap this." I mumbled.

"What is it?"

I lifted the sleeve to show him the marking lice had made, but it was now mostly covered in blood.

Carlisle took out a small kit and walked up to me. "You know we could use more wolves like you and your brother, and even Adam around." He set the kit down and opened it, pulling out a small bottle of alcohol and a cloth.

"Why's that?"

He brushed the cloth lightly over the area. "Your blood doesn't attract us, and you don't smell like one of the wolves from La Push."

"Have vampires ever drunk werewolf blood?"

He pulled out some bandages. "Well I'm sure a few have tried. Maybe trying to become a hybrid. But if any have gotten to that point nobody knows about it."

"What do you mean if they got that far? A vampire can't become a hybrid by drinking a werewolfs blood?"

He wrapped my arm carefully. "Well...there was one vampire I knew that tried...but...the change. It wrecks your whole body structure. The only way to become a hybrid is to be born as one. And as far as I know, there aren't any."

"So if you're forced to be one your body couldn't handle it?" I just meant people in general.

Carlisle closed his small kit and returned to his desk. "The changes a hybrid requires isn't something you can force on yourself. Because vampires have a human structure they can't take the change. And seeing as werewolves and shape-shifters all have two shapes the mind would become confused as to which shape the hybrid structure would latch to. So the only known way would be to be born as one, though I'm not sure anyone has ever tried it."

I nodded. "I understand. Well...thanks for the info and the bandage."

"Anytime Bella." He smiled as I made my way back upstairs.

That was certainly very interesting information.

* * *

Adam was still sleeping, so was Joshie. Esme was watching tv, she smiled to me as I passed.

I walked up to Alice's room, where I was spending most of my time when I was here.

I closed the door and turned. Alice was leaning against the wall. Still in her baseball uniform. "Should you change?"

"I guess."

"Something wrong?"

"You weren't here when I got back."

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Carlisle about this virus thing the stray has." I pulled my shirt off. The bruise was getting smaller. I had to check Adam's bite mark now I thought of it. He'd only been with us for three days and I loved having him around.

"What happened to your arm?" Alice was next to me in a second, brushing her fingers over the bandages.

"The mark was bleeding a little. Carlsile fixed it up for me."

Alice nodded.

"Look I'm sorry. And for the record...I woke up and you weren't here. What cha think about that?" I smirked.

Her mouth twitched, she wanted to smile. I kissed her forehead. She shook her head. "I dunno Bella."

I kissed her cheeks. She game me a small smile and I kissed her lips. Her smile grew as I kissed her jaw and throat. Now she was giggling. I grinned and stood back up to my full height. "Better?"

She nodded.

"Good." I ran my hands up her arms and pulled off her open jersey. She bit her lip and lifted her arms as I tugged at her shirt. "Do they always have to be skin tight?" She giggled again. "I'll take that as a yes." I tossed the shirt aside.

"You're even cuter when you're frustrated."

"Bella Swan does not get frustrated. She gets teasingly annoyed."

Alice giggled again. "Well its cute when you get teasingly annoyed."

I grinned. "Thank you...and do you ever wear bras?"

"I haven't for the past few weeks. Why wear another piece of clothing that's just gunna get in your way?"

"Mm always thinking ahead, one of the reasons I love ya." I kissed her on the lips again, brushing my hand over her right shoulder. I pulled back and looked down.

"...What is it?"

"I can see it?"

"See what?"

"The mark." I looked her in the eye. "I can see it there."

"Are you asking me to be in your pack?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes. But I'm still part of the Cullen family and the Coven they have."

"Talk to them about it then."

"I will. Now finish."

I chuckled "So demanding."

Pulling us both back to the bed, I sat and tugged at her jeans. Her shoes were already off, so her jeans slipped off without a problem. "Bella." Alice whimpered and I sat back on the bed to just watch her.

"Bella?" She looked at me nervously. I smiled and held out my hand, she took it and I pulled her onto the bed.

"You act like you're not beautiful."

"Well usually anyone who tells me only means it in a friendly way or a 'I wanna get into your pants' way."

"You know I mean it in a romantic and loving way."

Alice smiled cutely. I got up on my knees and lay her down gently. She sun hit her skin and she glittered in the afternoon light. "See...here you're even more beautiful here." She shook her head, biting on her lip gently. "You could really make a vampire blush Bella."

"I try." She giggled.

I pulled the blanket over us, she pulled me down on top of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

**Alice gets her mark...don't laugh at how it's done! I really had no better ideas in my skull!**

* * *

I was up all day with Adam. We went to the Leon's early the next morning. The bruise the stray had given me was just a small spot now.

Gen and I were training. Adam sat in the far corner of the room picking at the huge mat that covered the floor.

I landed a punch in the center of Gen's chest and he tripped backwards. "Ohh that was a good one." I chuckled and helped him up.

"Since when do people tell the person that just knocked them down they did a good job?"

"Since now."

I chuckled againg.

Gen looked at my arm. "Our marking looks pretty good."

"Cause Alice is a great artist."

"Will she do all of ours?"

"I don't think shape-shifters blood is something vampires can drink, so maybe so."

Gen nodded with a grin. "Is she gunna be park of the pack?"

"If we can find some way to get the marking into her skin, yes."

"Ah...the skin harder than stone thing...maybe one of her brothers could do it or something." Gen spoke thoughtfully, scratching at his mop of red hair.

"Mm it's a possibility that may work. But it's the needle or object that's the problem. It would just bend."

"Do it with a knife."

I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. "Gen...shut up."

He snickered. "Meanie."

He glanced back at Adam. "Is he showing any signs of change?"

"He was taking a nap yesturday and he was burning up. Carlisle told me to watch him today and tomorrow."

"He thinks the little guy might change sooner?"

I nodded.

Gen hummed. "That's some virus then."

"Yeah it is." We walked towards the door. It was time for lunch, then more training. "Adam." He looked up and stumbled over to me.

"Lunch?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Si." I grinned.

Gen snorted and held the door open for us.

* * *

Joshwe and I were hardly ever at home...I wondered if Charlie was worried or not...or if he'd been told another lie. I pushed the subject out of my mind.

I lay with Alice in her bed. Or was it our bed now. Whichever.

"Alice?"

"Mm mm?"

"How are you gunna get the marking?"

"...I don't know. I'll figure something out. Anyway, how was training?"

"Tough, but Gen says I'm getting better the longer I train. I'll go back tomorrow."

"What about school?"

"I could say the same to you." I smirked and she giggled.

"I have forever to worry about school."

"You never will though."

She giggled again. "So?"

I chuckled and shook my head. I was getting ready to fall asleep, it had been a long day.

However, a scream from downstairs prevented me from relaxing how I wanted to. Alice and I jumped up. I threw on a loose red shirt and bolted downstairs. For the record, I had on shorts! I'm just used to not wearing shirts to bed anymore.

Alice was right behind me. Joshwe was standing by the couch, he looked up at me with fear in his eyes, he wore a deep frown. He was unsure of what to do. The rest of the Cullen's were around us in seconds.

Adam was on the couch, squirming around and shouting his head off.

I tried to go to him but Carlisle held out an arm, though he was no where near me I knew what he meant. "Don't. It must be the change. Just stand close and take him to the Leon's when it's complete." He advised.

I nodded and stepped back, Alice took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I thanked her silently. I couldn't remember if the change had been painful for Joshwe and I. We had both been blacked out...or at least, I was.

_'Bella!'_

_'Adam?'_

_'Hellllp...it hurts.'_

_'It'll be okay. I'm right here.'_

There was a growl and a sickening ripping sound and Adam was no longer Adam but a small wolf...pup?

I looked at Carlisle. "Is that uh...is that normal?"

"...No. Most wolves even ones born from a phased werewolf are never that small. When they phase they're usually full grown." He looked just as confused as the others.

I stepped forward.

_'Adam?'_

_'Mm?'_

_'Are you alright?'_

_'Yeah. This is the best I've felt for most of the week.'_

_'This is the most you've_ talked _all week.'_

He yipped and I moved over to him, scratching his head, he looked up at me with green/blue eyes. He was soooo cute!

"Awww." I held his face in both hands and kissed his nose.

He licked my chin and I laughed. "Up for a walk?" He yipped again as an answer.

I looked back at the others. "I'm gunna take him over to the Leon's place so he can get back to his human shape." They nodded. Alice looked like she wanted to come with me, but the sun was out and people could be around the lake.

I gave her a short kiss and took Joshwe and Adam out of the house. Adam trotted around and tried to chase his own tail several times. I hadn't seen him so happy in the few days he'd been with us. It was nice.

We arrived at the Leon's about twenty minutes later.

Ai and Huan came out to see us. "Adam?" Huan asked quietly, watching the pup.

"Yep." Joshwe grinned. "It's not supposed to be like that is it?"

Ai shook his head. "He's a big bigger than a dog but a lot small than normal werewolves. Ah well...bring him in." He waved a hand at us and he and Huan walked back inside.

The three of us followed them into the training room. "How come Joshie and I had to be outside?"

Ai glanced over his shoulder. "You're both full grown werewolves and Bella, you're even bigger than he is. If you lost control, outside there's nothing you can break that nature won't find a way to fix."

I glanced at Josh, he shrugged. "Ah...okay."

"You can go back to the Cullen's now. He's in good hands." Ai smiled kindly. "Of course if you'd like to stay that's fine too."

"I'm gunna talk to Gen and Cheng, Joshwe could you stay here?" I looked to him again.

He nodded. "Sure thing Ella."

"Great. Be back in a while." I waved to Adam and the others and exited the room.

* * *

I walked back to the Cullen's with Gen and Cheng. They'd be getting the mark today. If Alice was up to it that is.

She was. Though she wasn't sure she could do both, so when Jasper showed up he was fine with helping. Emmett and Edward arrived a little while later while Gen and Cheng were hissing in pain.

"What's goin on?" Emmett asked curiously.

"They're getting the mark." I answered.

Emmett chuckled. "And you're being total punks?"

Gen glared at him, Jasper held his arm so he couldn't jerk away. "This shit hurts!"

Edward looked over at Alice. "Are you getting it as well?"

Alice glanced at him then back to her work. "I would if my skin wasn't so hard."

Edward nodded his understanding.

"Where's Rose?" I directed my question to Emmett, my face a mask of curiosity.

"She's out shopping. She's really trying to avoid you." He answered, pocketing his hands.

"What'd I do to her?"

"Ya got bitten by a werewolf." Emmett shrugged.

Alice sucked her teeth. "That's silly. Why would she be upset at Bella for something she couldn't control?"

Emmett shrugged again. "That's just Rose."

Alice and Jasper finished Gen and Cheng's markings in about three hours. Gen was jittery. He wasn't used to sitting around.

I thanked Alice later after I walked Gen and Cheng back home and made sure Adam and Joshwe were okay.

Adam was back by tuesday in his human form and he was given the mark later that day. Happily saying that if he could be in anyone's pack, it'd be mine.

Ai and Huan were given the mark a few days after that. Alice finished bleeding ink into my marking. I thought I would get ink poisoning but...nope. Time was just flying by. And it seemed like Rose was really going out of her way to avoid me, when I did pass her on my way through the house she'd just glare at me. It looked like Carlisle couldn't get anymore information out of the stray. Alice was still trying to figure out how to get the mark into her stone skin. I told her she didn't have to have the mark, but she insisted. Emmett suggested a chisel, I thought it was a good idea. What else would work. She agreed eventually but only if Jasper did it, she'd been teaching him art for the past few months.

Edward, Joshwe, Adam, and I sat on the couch in the living room. Joshwe, deftly flipping through channels. We could hear Alice upstairs muttering curses and Jasper apologizing evry few minutes.

_'You think we should visit La Push again?' I asked Joshwe and Adam._

_'Just to meet that Sam dick-for-brains again? Yeah right.'_

Adam giggled. _'We should go.'_

_'I wonder if Jake has turned yet. I wanna check up on him.'_

_Josh sighed. 'Even if he has, you'll just hate eachother. Alpha's are competative, everyone knows that.'_

_'Even so...we're still going.'_

Adam looked between Josh and I, Josh's brow furrowed._ 'Why ask me if you're just gunna order us to go anyway?'_

_'Cause I love ya.'_

_'Har har.'_

A loud shout came from upstairs. A few minutes later Alice came down with a sour look on her face. I stood up and she immediately came over to me and hugged me tight, I wrapped my arms around her neck, careful over her arm. "You alright?"

"It hurt."

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie." I kissed her forehead as Jasper passed us, smiling. He and Edward went outside.

I could feel Joshwe and Adam watching us.

"Can I see?" I asked quietly. She nodded slowly.

I pulled her bandages off. The mark was just as good as the rest of ours and even darkened fully. "Well at least it's over now."

"You still need a mark so anyone else knows you're the Alpha. Without feeling it of course."

I hummed. "We can worry about that later. I think Joshwe, Adam, and I should head over to La Push. I want to check on Jacob."

Alice pouted but nodded. "Don't be away for to long."

I kissed her softly, ignoring the gagging sounds Joshwe made. "I'll be back before you know it."

She finally smiled. "Yeah well I'm sure I'll know it."

"I'm sure you will too." I smiled.

She giggled and playfully shoved me towards the door. "If you're going hurry up."

"Alright, alright. Didn't know I was such a bother to have around." I chuckled. Though it was as if the three of us were now living at the Cullen's. I hadn't heard from Charlie or the school in weeks. But again I pushed these thoughts aside as I phased when I hit the dirt. Joshwe and Adam following my example.

We charged through the woods towards La Push. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen...but I'm sure something _will _happen.

I was just hoping it wasn't anything bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

* * *

I led Josh and Adam through the woods, avoiding the town, heading straight for La Push. We broke through the tree line. Lucky nobody was there. It may have been to cold.

We jumped down a small cliff and landed on the soaked sand of First Beach. I led the way down the beach and back up onto solid land. Where were they...I knew they were around. I felt the fur from my neck and down my back prickle and stand on end.

Their houses were arund here somewhere.

There was a loud crash and a large werewolf bound from the trees and lunged for Adam. I snarled and met the attacking werewolf head on. My shoulder smashed into its throat. It made a choking sound as it dropped to the ground. It glared at me as it stood. It's fur was a greyish white.

'Who are you?' It was a male, why was I not surprised.

'Who are _you_?'

'I ask the questions.'

I huffed and rolled my eyes. 'Go play somewhere else brat. I don't have time to talk to an immature mutt.' I began to walk around him but he stood in my way, snarling.

'You're on our land! Don't talk down to me!'

I glared at him. 'Get _out_ of my way!'

The stranger looked surprised and faltered for a moment. He phased. "I'm Paul." He was dark like the others and had short black hair with their pack marking on his arm. And he was very naked, but I didn't care. I shifted back to my original shape. He was surprised I was a woman, but not that I was naked.

"I'm Bella. The little one is Adam and the other is my little brother Josh."

"You're an Alpha. They must be your pack. Where's your mark?" He sure was demanding.

"They're not all of it." I lifted my arm and showed him the sun mark on my shoulder.

"I see...what are you here for?"

"To see Jacob."

"He's busy."

"Why is he always busy?"

"Because he is."

"You're a hot head aren't you? I'm going to see Jacob."

"You're leaving." He pointed to the woods, motioning for us to go. His face was blank.

"...Yeah, no. You can't order an Alpha around little man. Good try though." I nodded with a fake smile, amusement in my eyes. I walked around him, but he pulled me back by my shoukder.

"I said he's busy."

"I don't care. Nice talking with you. Bye, and grab me again...you'll lose your fingers!" I phased back and marched with Josh and Adam to Jacob's.

We sat beside his red house and waited. Eventually Jake walked out onto the porch in a black shirt and cargo shorts.

He nodded to us. "Who are you?"

_'Jake.'_

His brow furrowed and he frowned. "Bella?"

_'And Joshwe.'_ He must've been really sick of being left out.

"When did you...?" Jacob let his question linger, his passive eyes moving from one of us to the other.

_'We were bitten...all by the same stray. He's got some kind of virus. It's making the process speed up, he can't even change back.'_ I explained as quickly and as carefully as I could.

"Gotcha...so what are you here for?"

_'I'm honestly not sure. Just felt like I should.'_

Jake smirked. "Okay then. You guys need some clothes or something?"

_'That'd be great, thanks.'_

"Alright, come on." He turned and waved for us to follow.

"You didn't have any trouble lately did you?" Jake asked as he walked up stairs.

_'Your friend Paul tried to get in our way, saying you were busy.'_

"Ah it's just the transformation. It's making me a little testy. Because I could be an Alpha they're trying to stay away from me."

'Makes sense.'

"Anything else?"

_'The stray brought on a pretty good fight. But he's taken care of. Carlisle is trying to figure out what's making the transformation speed up.'_

Jacob came back downstairs with a small stack of clothes. "Here ya go." He set the clothes in front of us. "These's may be a little big but they should do." He adressed Adam, and walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

Jacob gave us some soda, which Joshie and Adam loved. He sat across from me. "I really can't imagine you fighting anyone Bells."

"I'm pretty good."

"Training?"

"Of course." I smirked and rolled up the sleeves on the large brown shirt Jake had given me. Bright colors only seemed to exist with Alice.

"You're hanging out with vampires then?"

"Yes. One of them is in my pack."

"...I see. if I am an Alpha...I'll get my own pack together...and maybe we could work together sometime."

"Sounds good. So long as you don't attack any vampires in my pack." I wanted to have anyone in my pack that had nowhere else to go.

"We won't. If they're with you...then I'm sure I can trust them. But only if they're in your pack." He was making his ideas perfectly clear. "So you have a mixed pack then?"

I nodded, he chuckled.

"That's just like you Bella. Breakin all the rules."

I smiled fondly at him, happiness clea in my eyes. I missed Jake. "Even if you are an Alpha I'd still like to have you in my pack if it's possible. We could have two markings."

"That sounds great bella, really...but Alpha's sometimes fight with eachother, and I never wanna fight with you Bells."

"I know. We'd have equal say in everything. Your opinion matters as much to me as mine should mean to you."

"...Well...we'll wait and see. But I'd be honored if we could work together like that. This mixed pacj idea actually sounds very interesting."

I smiled. "Thanks for being open minded about it Jake."

"You have good judgment, if you think it's a good idea...it must be."

My smile widened. That was my Jake, always the charmer.

"Can you transform yet?" I asked casually.

"Yeah. It hurt pretty bad for a while but I'm okay now." Jake nodded with a thougtful look. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He must've learned to block the link like Joshie, Adam, and I had.

"That's good."

It didn't seem like anything else needed to be said.

_'Bella!'_

I jumped at the sudden voice in the quiet. Jacob, Joshwe, and Adam looked at me curiously.

_'What?'_

_'Bella you have to come back to the Cullen's!'_

It was Huan. He sounded out of breath and scared, which was very unusual for the kid. _'What is it?'_

_'The stray!'_

This was clearly horrible news. _'What about it?'_ I pushed down the fear that bubbled in my stomach.

_'Bella, the stray got loose, it hurt Alice and Edward and took off!'_

* * *

**[AN: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil! Lol! Tune in next chapter to see what happens!]**


	16. Chapter 16

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

* * *

_Alice._

I felt sick. Something unpleasant wormed its way through my stomach.

"We have to go!" I stood quickly, almost knocking the chair I was sitting in down, my face a blank mask.

"What is it?" Joshwe stood and Adam hopped out of his chair.

"The stray got loose and attacked Edward and Alice. We have to go." I started out of the house.

"I'll help." Jacob called and followed.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't like blood suckers...but I'm not gunna sit back as one of my own kind rip people apart. If I can help someone I can help...I will." Jacob was very noble.

"Alright, come on." I opened the front door and led them out.

We were met by Sam and Paul.

Damn it! We didn't have time for this.

"Jacob..." Sam started.

"We don't have time for this!" I snapped.

"You better make time." Paul snipped back.

"There is a stray werewolf out there, and who knows how many people it's attacked or could attack. We don't have time!" I phased, they backed away.

_'Come on!'_

Joshwe and Jacob phased. Jacob was a mix of red and brown fur, it was quite nice. Adam climed onto Joshwe's back and we took off.

I could think of nothing but hoping everyone was okay.

This stray couldn't get a second chance...it had to be killed. And I would be the one to do it.

I had gone from feeling sick, to enraged.

And I liked it.

* * *

Jacob stayed away from the Cullen's house. Waiting several feet down the road as Josh and I charged forward, Adam clinging to Joshwe's fur.

We phased back when we reached the front door. I could care less that Josh and I were stark naked.

Esme held out some clothes for us and I rushed to put mine on, not caring what size they were. They had clearly been expecting us.

I walked into the living room. The Leon's were standing back near the far side of the room. Emmett and Rose stood near them. Jasper was kneeling beside the long couch.

_Edward_.

I walked by them, Edward had a few gashes in his chest. Jasper looked up at me. "Will he be okay?" I asked quietly. The blonded nodded slowly and looked back down to Edward, who had his eyes closed. I walked over to the smaller couch, where Carlisle was crouched. I noticed Alice's small form.

Carlisle looked up at me, I couldn't see past him to check how bad Alice was hurt. "She'll be okay. She's just a little shaken." He stood and moved away. I didn't turn to see where he'd gone to.

Alice looked paler than usual. I wanted to gag when I saw the large gashes down her arm and across her stomach. I kneeled down beside her. "Alice?"

Her golden eyes turned to me. She smiled weakly. "Bella."

"Alice I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Bella. Nobody had known this would happen. Not even me. And it's not like I'll bleed to death." She chuckled.

I looked at the gashes. It was like drying clay being cut open. The skin was cracked around the edges and the inside was only a light shade of red. Lucky it wasn't to deep. I looked at the marks on her stomach, they were the same. I still felt horrible. My anger was flexing between itself and despair.

If I had stayed, this may not have happened.

"Bella." My eyes met hers. "Don't blame yourself. The universe is always on time. Everything happens like it should." God I love her!

I kissed her cold forehead. "We're going to find that stray." I promised, my face hopefully set in determination.

"And kill it?" Jasper whispered. I looked over at him, his eyes were trained on me. I nodded. "Yeah, and kill it." I answered.

"Can I come?" I didn't know if he was upset or calm, it looked like both.

"Jasper, Edward needs you here. I'm sure Bella will tell you all about it later if she wants to." Carlisle spoke sternly. "Bella, there's nothing else I can learn from it. And there's no controlling it. It has to be killed...there is no other option."

I nodded. "I know. Jacob and I are going alone." I stood.

Joshwe and the Leon's looked shocked, I cut in before anyone could interupt. "Jacob is a potential Alpha, and I am one. We're the strongest. I'm not going to risk anyone if I can help it."

Gen stepped forward. "Then let me go. You know how strong I am Bella. You could use the help."

I nodded, not wanting to argue. We'd wasted enough time already. I looked down at Alice, who looked worried. "We'll be fine. I'll be back soon." I brushed my fingers across her cheek. She sighed and nodded, I knew she didn't want me to go. But she also knew I had to.

I looked at Gen, who nodded and he followed me out.

* * *

I wasn't up for destoying another pair of clothes, so I pulled the ones I had on, off and tossed them onto the cement. Gen did the same, we phased and met Jacob down the road.

_'I got a scent. It smells mostly like blood.'_

_'From where?'_ I looked behind him, down the road.

_'Near town. We should stick together and scout the area.'_

_'And keep our eyes open for anyone who could be bitten.'_ Gen put in.

I nodded. _'Alright. We stick to the woods, I don't think he's dumb enough to show himself.'_

Jacob and Gen nodded. We darted into the woods and stayed to the shadows. The sun was out today, we couldn't risk being seen, even by a child.

* * *

As we neared town, the scent of blood got stronger. I prayed silently that he hadn't hurt anyone.

The smell was actually very repulsive. I could smell the copper, almost taste it, and it made me sick.

_'Almost there.'_ I mumbled. Soft growls on either side of me let me know Jake and Gen knew this as well.

_'I'm guessing he's still in the woods. Waiting for someone to walk out.'_ Gen spoke softly.

We slowed to a trot. Where was he? I was getting upset with myself for not finding him sooner.

_'There!'_ Jacob took a step forward. Eyes watching the shadows.

Gen and I looked. We crouched down onto our bellies. There was something moving through the trees. It was large and made the trees rustle and large branches snap. We found him.

We krept closer, crawling along the floor, carefully avoiding branches and twigs. The stray was panting hard and seemed to sway whenever it stopped. It still must have a lot of the drugs in its system.

We didn't talk for fear it'd know we were around. I wanted to get the drop on the bastard and get this over with quick.

It didn't look like it knew where it was going, maybe just that it was hungry. I decided enough time had passed. I nodded Gen off to the left and Jacob off to the right. The krept away, still on their bellies. I crawled after him faster now. I wondered what I looked like but quickly pushed the thought away.

Right now...it was only the hunt that mattered.

I prowled up behind him and pounced onto his back.

He barked in surprise then howled in pain as my teeth sunk into the back of his neck. He reaed back, trying to throw me off, but it didn't work and we fell to the side. I was up in seconds. He was much slower than before. But his confusion was making him all the more dangerous. He lunged for me but Jacob jumped out from behind a bushed and slammed into his side, causing him to topple over. Gen pounced now, claws extended fully. The stray made it out of the way to avoid serious damage, but Gen's claws still cut into his side.

He eyed us carefully. There was no way out but to head into town, I just hopped he wasn't that stupid. I lunged for him and he snapped at my front leg. I whimpered but clamped my teeth down into the front of his throat, and didn't let go. Gen and Jacob moved in for the kill. The stray was to weak to fight. There was guilt welling up into my chest. I didn't want to kill him anymore. But I could not let him go. Carlisle said there was no way to control him, and he couldn't shift his shape anymore.

Gen pryed the stray's teeth loose from my wrist as Jacob's jaws closed around the top of the stray's neck. The stray didn't move, he seemed to sense his own death and accepted it. I tightened my jaw, and met Jacob's eye.

_'One...two...three.'_ He counted. We bit down hard, and there was a sickening snap. I pulled away as quickly as I could, Jake did the same.

The stray fell over and make a choking sound in the back of its throat. It seizured for a moment, stilled...gave one last twitch, and he moved no more.

I looked away. I felt awful. I was guilty because I had taken a life, and relieved because it couldn't hurt anyone else.

_'We'll bury him Bella. Go back to the Cullen's.'_ Jake's soft voice rang through my head.

I nodded and made my way back, my heart both heavy and light.


	17. Chapter 17

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

* * *

I trudged back to the Cullen's. My feet felt heavy, like there were thirty pound weights attached to each ankle and wrist. I was limping. My left wrist was killing me, that stray had at least gotten in one good attack before he went.

Come to think of it, my whole body felt heavy. Like I was made of stone. I shifted my shape when I reached the Cullen's. I pulled the clothes on and walked inside slowly. Joshwe and the others were on me at once, demanding to know what had happened. I wasn't in the mood.

"Not now." I mumbled and pushed through the small crowed they made. Adam watched me curiously. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen with Esme. I didn't want to face him.

"Alice is up in her room now." Esme called quietly.

I stood in the middle of the room. All eyes on me. I felt like I was on trial...I felt ashamed, I felt guilty...and none of them could understand. I felt awful. Worse than awful. I felt repulsive and disgusting.

A shower...I needed a shower.

Nothing else was said as I walked from the room. I felt dirty, so I would wash myself with scolding water until I felt even a little better. I didn't think I could face Alice right then.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about that stray. I sat in the shower, the scolding hot water hitting my already hot skin causing it to look a light pink color. I wasn't feeling as bad about it after the first twenty minutes of the shower. Now more or less I was just thinking of the action I had done rather than the feeling of it at the time. Thinking of the bone crunching between my teeth made me feel a little sick.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Bella." The soft voice called through the door.

"Come in." I muttered.

The door opened quietly. I couldn't see who it was through the blurry glass, I was just hoping it was Alice.

I looked up when the glass door opened. The steam inside the glass walls billowed out. It was Alice. Her arm was in a sling. She should be healed in a day or two. "Bella...are you okay?"

"I dunno." I sighed.

"Come out of there."

I turned off the shower and stepped out. Alice handed me a towel and I dried off, pulling on some loose jeans and a white shirt.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I walked out of the bathroom and headed for Alice's room. The owner of said room following me in and closing the door behind her.

"You killed him didn't you?"

"Yeah. He's dead." I sat heavily on the bed. I suddenly felt exhausted.

"And you feel guilty?"

"No. I guess I just feel sorry for him. I wonder if he was in pain or something. He could have been anybody."

Alice came over and sat next to me. "You did the right thing. He couldn't change back and you couldn't let him go." I nodded, my face blank. Alice kissed my cheek. "Get some sleep."

I nodded again and fell back on the bed. To tired to talk anymore.

* * *

When I woke up it must have been the next morning, Alice was gone. I went downstairs.

Esme was watching TV with Joshwe and Adam. Edward and Jasper were gone, most likely off in their room. Emmett and Rose were outside near some trees. I wondered where Alice was. Carlisle must be at work. It was a monday.

_'Jacob and Gen came back a while after you went upstairs. Well, Gen did. Jake went home. The rest of the Leon's left to. They wanted to give you some space.'_ Joshwe glanced at me and gave me a small smile.

"Morning Bella." Esme looked over at me. Her real smile as motherly and friendly as ever. "Will you be going to school with the others today?"

It was to late for school now. I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Alright. Would you three like to help me around the house then? The bigger the house the more to clean." She looked over at Josh and Adam, who nodded.

"Sure." I spoke quietly. Nodding myself. I needed something to do.

I was hungry, I felt my stomach grumble softly for food. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten a proper meal. "Is there anything to eat in the kitchen?" I mumbled.

"I'll make you something." Esme stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh it's okay, you don't have to." I followed her out and stood by the island.

"Bella, it's okay. I enjoy cooking when I get the chance. Don't worry about it. Adam, Joshwe...would you like anything?" She walked over to the fridge, my eyes widened when she opened it. They must have stocked up for us.

"No thank you. I'm still full from the last sandwich." Joshwe rubbed his stomach and smiled.

Esme laughed softly.

Something tugged at my pants. I looked down and smiled. Adam held his arms up so I lifted him into my own.

"Poor little guy has been worried and curious." Esme smiled fondly at him as she set some food on the counter.

I half smiled. I was starting to feel a little better. "I haven't been paying you that much attention have I?"

He shook his head, pouting. I loved this kid. I was starting to feel like he was my own son. I wish we knew where his parents were. They may have been worried sick...or possibly dead because of the stray.

_'Jacob wants to go scouting later. To see if there's anybody else that's been bitten.'_ I looked over at Josh. Always the thoughtful one he was.

_'Alright. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow morning.'_

Esme fixed Adam and I something to eat. Alice walked in when we finished and thanked Esme for the food. I felt a lot better now. I was still trying to keep the stray out of my mind. The others had gone to school a while ago.

Alice wrapped her good arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek again. "Feeling any better?" She let her head rest against my shoulder.

"Much better."

"Good. We're gunna help Esme around the house then!" She brightened and her usually sweet smile slid onto her face. I hadn't noticed it was gone.

"Yeah."

* * *

Cleaning and doing chores was great for getting the mind off of things you didn't want to think about. I was worried that Alice was over doing it sometimes. But I didn't want to treat her like she was delicate china. So when she asked for help I gave her help. Joshwe helped Adam when he needed it, because he was always doing what Esme asked first. And sometimes it was a little to much for him.

By the time we were done everyone was back home. And Joshie, Adam, and I were tired as hell.

Alice and I went for a walk through the woods a little while later. We didn't talk. We just held hands and walked through the trees. I really appriciated her silence. She didn't to force me to talk, but she did want me to know she was there in case I did. I kissed the back of her cool hand, She giggled and walked closer to me.

My wrist had healed in the shower. There was not even a bruise.

Jake and I went scouting through the woods later on that night when the Cullen's went hunting. Josh and Adam were over at the Leon's. The rusty scent of blood still lingered in the air. It was sickening.

There was a large lump near the bottom of a tall tree. A fancy design was carved into the tree above. The stray's grave. I'd have to lay some flowers out for him.

_'Bella. Over here.' _Jacob was standing near a tree behind me. I walked over to him.

There was a white house with a white fence, and on the side of the fence there was a girl facing us. She was clutching her leg which was bloody.

_'Damn!'_ I growled quietly. The girl looked about eight or nine. _'Jake do you have any clothes on you?'_

_'No.'_

_'Wait here.'_

_'Gotcha.'_

Jacob sat, keeping an eye on the girl as I went to get some clothes. I was quick to get back. And the girl was easy enough to convince so we could take her over to Carlisle to get her leg fixed up. He confirmed she'd been bitten by the stray and hopefully the last.

Esme got her some juice when she asked if she needed anything to drink. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked, as kind as ever.

"Ollie." The girl mumbled, her cheeks pinkened, she was clearly embarrassed over it. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were green. She was pretty.

Emmett snickered, Rose elbowed him.

"Your dad wanted a boy?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. But he got stuck with me so he named me Ollie anyways." She continued to mumble.

"Where's your dad now?" Esme sat beside her. She was like a wall of comfort to everybody.

"I dunno. He left."

"What's your last name?"

"Skye."

"How old are you dear?"

"Nine." Right on.

"Where's your mom?"

Ollie shrugged. "I dunno. She said she was going shopping last night, so I went in the yard to play and I saw a dog. But it bit me."

Looks were exchanged.

"Sweetie, you're gunna stay at a friend of ours home for a little while. Just until you feel better okay?" Esme rubbed Ollie's back gently.

Ollie nodded. "Okay, but mom..."

"We'll make sure to tell her where you are. Bella, could you and Josh take her over?" Everyone looked at me, making me feel awkward.

"Sure fire thing." I muttered, Esme's smile widened in amusement.

I helped Ollie off the table and led her out. Joshwe and Adam trailing after me.

Carlisle said the transformation would speed up to anyone it bit after Adam. So she'd change within a few days.

After everything was explained to her, I wondered if she'd want to join us.

No harm in asking.


	18. Chapter 18

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

**May I just say...Blinded By Fire...is the coolest song eva!**

* * *

Ollie was full of questions. Who we were, where were we from, where were we going, was there something wrong with her. A lot of questions that started with W. I tried to answer them one by one. Cause once I got an answer out another question was fired at me.

I finally just told her to wait for answers once she needed to ask them.

"...Is there something wrong with me?" She asked again quietly, her head down.

I glanced at her, choosing my words carefully. "It's not anything bad."

"But it is something, right?" She looked up at me.

"Yes. But don't worry about it, we'll help you along the way." I smiled down at her.

Ollie smiled and took my hand. "You're nice."

"Thank you. So are you." I squeezed her hand gently.

I hope she was okay with changing into something else.

* * *

Ollie held in her questions when we arrived at the Leon's. And they were full of questions for me. If I killed the stray or not.

Gen and Huan told Ai and Cheng to back off. Yi led Ollie to the kitchen for a snack.

Cheng stayed when all the others left.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him curiously.

"It must've been difficult for you."

I knew what he was talking about, and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I try not to think about it."

"Forgive and forget Bella."

I looked back up at him. "You expect me to forgive him for all the people he attacked?"

"Yes. You are a better person now. If you can't forget then forgive. Because of him you and your new family are truly amazing. You are no longer weak. Forgiving is the first step to healing. You must be healed to move on from this."

Cheng was always the complicated one. But he was right. I would only move by him and the small guilt I still had if I forgave him. I would visit him later.

"I understand." I mumbled, looking back to the floor like a scolded child.

"Don't ever have doubt about anything that's happened Bella. The universe is always on time...what ever happens happens. Thinking of the past won't change it."

Again i wondered how old he really was. When I looked up, he was gone. I made my way to the kitchen, suddenly feeling hungry again.

* * *

Ollie changed in a record of three days. Oddly enough she accepted it. After a short day of training on friday we headed back to the Cullen's. I'd have to go back and see Charlie eventually. It kept slipping my mind to do so.

When we got back. Esme had bad news and worse news. We sat on the couch to listen.

"Ollie's mom is gone." She stated quickly.

All eyes turned to the newest girl. Her eyes were wide.

"What?" She choked.

"Your mom is gone. And the house is empty. She's gone sweetie, I'm so sorry." Esme wrung her hands.

Ollie looked to all of us and at her hands in her lap. "...That's okay." This was one passive kid.

"What?" It was Joshwe's turn to choke out a question.

"Mom never liked having me around anyways. She said I always got in the way. So it's okay if she's gone. I've got new friends and I'm gunna be okay." She looked up and smiled brightly. She reminded me of Alice. Who was standing next to me with her arm over my shoulders.

I brushed a hand over her hair in a comforting manner. She smiled up at me. "Plus I'm a werewolf I guess. And you guys are vampires. And the Leon's are Lions." She grinned. "Why would I wanna stay with my mom and her boring life when this is so much cooler." Josh and Ollie were gunna be great friends.

"I hear that." Josh offered his hand in a low five, and Ollie slapped her hand down on his. He laughed and snapped his fingers. "Alright!"

"So what's the worse news?" I asked, directing my attention back to Esme.

"It's Charlie."

...

"What is it?" Josh and I asked together.

"Whatever spell the Leon's put on your father went a little bit past what it was supposed to." Her face full of worry and edginess.

"...Meaning?" I questioned carefully.

"He doesn't think he has children anymore and thinks his life ambition is to go overseas. Which he has apparently done." She mumbled.

"But...what about our room?"

"He thought it was just a guest room for some of his friends kids."

...So much for visiting Charlie.


	19. Chapter 19

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

**Hey! Thanks for all the kind reviews and pointers on how I can improve! It's all been really helpful! You guys are the reason my stories are good! You inspire me to do better!**

* * *

It was a few days later that Ollie decided to get the marking. Alice was still fussing over me getting an Alpha marking. Josh was a little upset over Charlie leaving, but he'd get over it...what other choice did we have? We still went to training at the Leon's on the weekends. Only now we were joined by Ollie, Adam, and Jake.

As the days passed it seemed like I was spending less and less time with Alice. I'd have to change that.

When Esme took Ollie, Adam, and Josh out to help her stock up on the food they needed, and Emmett had taken Rose shopping, and Edward and Jasper went off to the music store, and Carlisle was off at work, I decided to get Alice out of the house.

"Ali?" I called up the stairs.

"Hmm?"

"Come on."

"Why?"

"We're going." I smirked at her playful tone.

"Going where?" She came out onto the top of the staircase. I gaped up at her.

She smirked. She was wearing nothing but very small boy shorts and a belly shirt. "...Wow." I mumbled.

"Mm...what?"

I snapped out of my stupor and grinned. "Come on, you and I are going out. Throw on some jeans."

She pouted but sulked off to her room anyway. She reappeared in small black jeans. "Where are we going?" She took my hand as we headed out of the house, closing the door behind us.

"You'll see." I smiled and kissed her softly when she began to pout again. She cheered up and smiled bright again.

That was my Alice. Always quick to bounce back.

* * *

I took her to the woods behind the school and up the mountain as it turns out. She seemed to be happy enough to be back here.

"So why the taking me out deal?" Alice asked curiously, still holding onto me.

"We don't really seem to be spending a lot of time together so...I figured it'd be nice if we did."

"Aww you're such a sweet heart." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. She was just to cute!

We sat in silence. I noticed the flowers around us and started picking at them.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked curiously, leaning over my shoulder.

For the sake of a small joke and making her laugh, I narrowed my eyes at her and turned my back, making it seem like it was some huge secret. She did laugh, mission accomplished!

All I was doing was making her a small flower crown. Mom had taught me how to do it, and I taught Joshie, but all he used were weeds. _Boys_.

After I finished I sat back and offered it to her. She pushed my hands back and nodded once. I sucked my teeth and placed the flower crown on her head. She giggled and tackled me, the flowers somehow managed to stay atop her head.

The sun broke the clouds apart on their drift across the sky and beat down on us, warming my already heated skin. I saw a sparkle in the corner of my eye and looked down at the small body tucked up against me.

Her eyes were closed and she gave a small sigh. Even the mark of my pack twinkled dully in the blaze. "You already know this...but you're gorgeous." I kissed her forehead and she smiled, her right arm snaking around my waist.

"Coming from you that's quite the compliment." She mumbled sleepily, even though she never sleeps.

"...Ali?"

"Mm?"

"Do you miss anything about being a human?" I looked straight up at the sky. I could see the sun at my left and the sparkle of Alice's skin to my right.

If beauty could make you blind.

She hummed thoughtfully, I kept my eyes up so I could not see her face properly.

"I guess I miss sleeping the most." Odd, I probably would have said food.

"Why?"

"Dreams I guess. Dreams can inspire artists sometimes, I'd just like to remember what it was like."

I had my right arm around her shoulder, so I pulled her in closer. "I could dream for you if you like." She giggled and nuzzled my neck.

"That'd be nice." She whispered.

I was glad I had brought us up here. I thought of an art idea as I lay there. I hoped it would look nice once I got it on paper. Of course memories are always best.

The sun dazzled on my leftside like open fire while Alice twinkled on my rightside like starlight.

If beauty could make you blind...

I'd have lost my sight the day I met Alice.


	20. Chapter 20

**[AN: I don't own Twilight! =] Enjoy my story though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! That includes the use of a word!**

**Possibly the last chapter!**

* * *

It was weeks later now. Alice and I would go out at least three times a week to be alone. Josh was always around Emmett or Gen. Adam was always around Ollie, who'd taken to following me around everywhere I went (When I didn't say anything about it of course.) Adam had never mentioned his parents, neither did Ollie, or Josh and I for that matter.

Jake came around a little more often to visit us, seeing as we were living with the Cullen's now. And the Cullen's put up with it for us. He had taken my marking onto his left shoulder and I took his onto my own left shoulder. And everyone else got it too.

Rose was starting to talk to me now, which was a surprise to me and just about everyone else. Emmett was trying to get us to go on small shopping trips but I told him one step at a time and he laughed to hard all the windows shook.

Edward and Jasper asked Jacob and I personally if they could join the pack. I agreed and so did Jake, although he was sulking about it. Emmett had wanted to join but Rose had all but risen hell at that and refused to let him.

Jacob and Alice seemed to get along okay, maybe because she was the nicest and bubbly Cullen.

Everything else was...normal I guess. Mom never really called. She didn't even know about Charlie. The pack scouted through the woods and through the town (in human shape of course), and apparently nobody else was bitten. If they had...they had either left town, or died.

The La Push werewolves complained about Jake joining up with vampires, but Jacob stood strong and stood up for Joshie and I. He even played a few games of baseball with us.

Everything was dull now. And after everything that went down...I didn't really like normal. It was to...normal. And boring of course.

My birthday was a few days away. So on a sunday about a week before I took Josh, Adam, and Ollie out with me to get what I wanted. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were in on it. And Esme, being something of a natural romantic gave me some money and insisted I didn't have to pay her back, _"The surprise will be good enough for me."_ She'd stated.

I found the shop I wanted and let the younger ones in before me. Adam and Ollie said thank you and Adam prodded Josh who mumbled thank you. I chuckled and looked around at the show cases.

"You don't want to spend to much do you?" Josh walked up beside me.

"I want to be able to give Esme back some money...but I want it to be nice too." I mumbled and stood over a glass case. Adam kneeling down beside me.

"What about that one?" He pressed a small finger to the glass.

"That's more than I have." I sighed.

"How about this one?" Ollie was across the room pointing. I walked over and looked. "Real, not to much, pretty...seems perfect to me." The shine of it let you know it was real.

"Maybe."

"Wouldn't silver be better?" Josh called.

"Could be. It's less expensive." I said thoughtfully.

"Try this one then. Real, cheap, pretty, and elegant. Gold screams at you." He and Adam stood at the front. The man in front of the register was watching us with amusment.

I leaned over Josh's shoulder and looked at where he was pointing. "Perfect." I grinned.

"Is that the one you want?" The man asked, walking over to us.

"Yes." Josh nodded.

"Would you like it now or would you like it to be sent to you?"

"Wanna get it now?" Josh looked back at me.

I nodded. "Yeah." I couldn't leave it here. It was great.

* * *

If you haven't gotten the idea...I'm planing on asking Alice to marry me. Though we are spending the rest of our lives together...I want everyone to know it. I want it to be official.

Esme thought it was wonderful. I was glad I could give her some of the money back that she'd leant me.

Carlsile was all for it.

Jasper even smiled.

All of the others were clueless.

I knew the Leon's were planning something big. Which was perfect for my question. But I'd want to ask her alone, maybe after the party. It'd be even more of a shock that way. And I wanted it to be a private, special moment.

I lay on the bed. Staring at the small silver band in the box. The diamond on it looked like a small star. And the way the metal curved made it look something like roots. It was beautiful, I just hopped Alice liked it.

The door opened and I snapped the box shut and tucked it under the pillow behind me.

Speak of the angel...it was Alice. She stared at me in the doorway. She smirked. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you have behind you." Damn vampire eyes!

"It's nothing." I insisted, smiling.

Her eyes narrowed as she closed the door behind her quietly. "Liar!" She pounced at me. I snatched the box back from under the pillow and bolted off the bed as Alice bounced on her knees. I turned to her, she was crawling towards me. "What is it?" She grinned.

"Nothing."

"Open your hands." She purred.

I swallowed the lust that was building. "Why?"

"If you've got nothing...open your hands." She was perched on the edge of the bed, grinning like mad, her gold eyes glittering.

I slipped the box into my hoodie pocket as I held my hands out. "See? Nothing."

Her eyes narrowed, joy still on her face. "It's in your pocket. I saw you put it there. Show me."

"...No."

"Show me."

"No." I stated firmly. She pounced again, tackling me to the ground.

The small black box slipped out on the floor and Alice and I locked eyes.

I snatched for it first, but Alice was on top of me so she had the advantage. She grabbed it and jumped back onto the bed.

"Alice, give it back!"

She giggled. "Why? What is it? An engagement r-" She opened the box and stared inside. She smile slid off her face. "Oh." She whispered.

"I had wanted it to be a surprise...but you kinda ruined it." I mumlbed, looking at anything but Alice.

I heard the box snap shut. "I'm sorry. I was just curious." She whispered.

I hummed. An awkward silence fell over us. Was she mad at me...she not want it to be official like me?

"Bella?" She called softly.

I looked over at her. She was smiling softly, shyly. She held the box out to me. "Would you ask now? If that's okay?"

I felt a smile spread across my face. "Kinda puts a bang in my plans but...alright." I took the box and opened it. I looked at her. She pointed to the floor. "You're kidding."

She shook her head and pointed again. "If you're gunna do it, do it right. One knee."

"But that's so cliche!" I protested.

"Then get on both knees." She smirked.

I sighed. There was no getting around this one. I got onto both knees and held the box out, ring facing her.

"The whole thing." She clearly knew I was going to ask just the two words.

I sighed again, feeling embarrassed. But I settled myself and put on a straight face, looking Alice right in the eye. "Alice Brandon Cullen, will you marry me?"

Her face lit up. "Yes!" She squealed and let me slip the ring onto her finger. She giggled and tackled me.

She kissed me like her life depended on it. She pulled away when she knew I needed to breath. "I love you so much Bella." She whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you too Ali." I kissed her forehead.

There were a lot of things to do now. But a wedding could wait. Alice would go crazy with that. She'd want to tell everyone as soon as possible.

But in this moment...it was just us.

**THE END**


	21. Preview

**[AN: Preview alert!]**

_The Blood Saga: Red Silver_

_I turned away from Alice. To scared to look her in the eye. Afraid she'd see through my plan._

_I felt her tiny hand on my arm. I glanced back at her. "You look me in the eye," she dared, "And you tell me you don't love me." I couldn't do that. Because it was not and would never be true. But I had to keep her safe. No matter what it took. Even this._

_My eyes went to her left hand, which was still on my arm, and settled on the silver ring that was glittering even in the dark. She pulled her hand back quickly. Knowing full well what I was going to do. I turned back to her and made to grab her hand. She moved away from me._

_"Alice," I whispered._

_"No! You can't do this to me!" Vampires could no cry tears. But her eyes welled up, not with the clear liquid I knew, but with crimson. She was crying blood. "You can't!"_

_I heart a sickening crack. Not aloud, but inside. _

_My heart had split clear down the middle._


End file.
